Saving You
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: 24 year old Rachel Berry remembers the bullying she went through in High School.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is just a new story I'm trying. This story is gonna be a lot different to the show! I wanna say sorry that the end of the chapter isn't that good! lol :) Review and let me know what you think. If you like it I'll keep going! :) Enjoy.**_

**February 2018**

25 year old Finn Hudson was waiting outside his apartment building. He watched as the rain fell from the night sky. Finn was living in New York. He had been living there for 3 years now. He seen a taxi stop at the side of road. He smiled as he saw his 24 year old girlfriend get out of the taxi.

"Thank you." Rachel said to the taxi driver as she got out of the taxi and closed the door.

"Welcome home." Finn said as he walked over to Rachel and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're you waiting for me?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Off course I was. I missed you." Said Finn.

"Aww. I missed you too." Rachel kissed Finn. Finn put his arm around Rachel and they walked into their apartment.

"How was rehearsals?" Finn asked as they stepped into the elevator and hit the button to take them to the 4th floor.

Rachel sighed. "Hard."

"Really?" Asked Finn. "Why was it hard?"

Rachel gave him a weak smile. "It was just a long day."

The elevator arrived on the 4th floor. Finn and Rachel got out and walked down the hallway towards their apartment. Finn looked down at Rachel, feeling a bit worried. Rachel loved rehearsals she never had a bad day at work. He could tell just by looking at her that something was on her mind.

When they arrived at their apartment Finn turned on the lights while Rachel took off her coat.

"I'm gonna go and get changed." Rachel said before going to into the bedroom.

"Okay." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." Rachel called from the bedroom.

Finn went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and looked for something to watch on tv.

Finn and Rachel moved in together 3 years ago. Finn was working as a football coach. While Rachel working in theatre. She was in loads of shows and had the lead role in most of them. They were both so happy together. They loved their jobs.

Finn turned around and saw Rachel walk in wearing her pj's. She went over to Finn and sat down. Finn put his arm around her as she cuddled into his side.

"I'm worried about you, Rach." Finn said.

Rachel looked up at him. "Why?"

Finn sighed. "Cause I can tell there's something on your mind."

"I'm fine Finn. I'm just tired." Rachel said. Finn knew she was lying.

"Rachel, you have been my girlfriend for nearly 9 years." Finn said as he played with Rachel's hair. "I know when your tired and I know when theres something on your mind. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay." Sighed Rachel. "Today we had to rehearse a beating scene. It brought back to many memories."

"Oh Rach." Finn said as he held Rachel close.

"I never wanted this to get in the way of my career." Rachel said as she held back tears.

"Rachel, you went through an awful time in school. It's a hard thing to get over." Finn said.

Finn moved over so he could look into Rachel's eyes. He wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. "Do you remember the promise I made to you the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"I promised I would be there and protect you. That's a promise I'll never break." Finn said as he leaned in and kissed Rachel.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said.

"Your welcome." Finn said. "You wanna watch a movie?" Rachel nodded.

Finn got up and turned on a DVD. He lay down on the couch and Rachel lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. Finn put his arms around Rachel and held her close. Rachel tried to watch the movie but her memories were coming back...

**September 2009**

15 year old Rachel Berry walked though the school carpark towards the main building. It was the first day of school. Rachel looked around to see everyone standing in their groups. The football players were already threatening to beat up some of the other students who were younger or who were in the same year. After Rachel went to the office and got her class schedule and new locker number, she walked down the hallway towards her new locker. She looked at everyone standing in groups.

"I heard Quinn Fabray is pregnant." Rachel heard someone in one of the groups say.

Rachel rolled her eyes. It was only the first day back and there was already rumors going around.

When she arrived at the new locker. Her eyes widened when she saw Quinn standing just 3 lockers away from her. Rachel moaned to herself. She opened her locker and took her school books out of her bag and started putting them in her locker. She prayed that Quinn's locker wasn't near her one. Rachel turned around and saw Santana and Brittany walk towards Quinn. Rachel quickly turned away and continued to put books in her locker. Rachel could hear what the 3 girls were saying.

"Quinn, what am I hearing about you being pregnant?" Asked Brittany.

"This is what happens when you go away for the whole summer." Said Santana. "You miss out on everything."

"So is true? Are you pregnant?" Asked Brittany.

"Yes, it's true." Said Quinn.

"Have you told Finn?" Brittany asked.

"They broke up." Said Santana.

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard Finn and Quinn broke up. Finn had been her crush for the past 2 years.

"Finn is not the babys dad." Rachel heard Quinn say.

"Keep your voice down." Said Santana. "We don't want the whole school to find out."

"Who cares? Their gonna find out anyway." Said Quinn.

"So if Finn isn't the dad then who is?" Asked Brittany.

"Noah Puckerman." Quinn said. Santana and Brittany laughed.

"No way." Laughed Brittany.

The 3 girls stopped laughing when they heard the bell.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Said Quinn.

Rachel put the last of the books in her locker and picked up her bag.

"Hey girls look the dwarf is back." Rachel heard Quinn say. Rachel turned around to see the 3 girls standing around her.

"Just leave me alone." Rachel said as she closed her locker.

Santana laughed. "Why? What are you going to do? Tell your 2 gay dads about us?"

"Just get lost. Cause unlike you I have a life." Snapped Rachel.

"Guys, we're gonna be late for class." Brittany said.

Quinn slapped Rachel hard across the face before walking away with Santana and Brittany. Rachel stood there for a moment in shock.

_"She's even more of a bitch now that she's pregnant." _Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel got her things and started walking to class. Rachel heard her name being called she turned around to see Mr Schuester walking behind her.

"Hey Rachel." He said smiling. "Good summer?"

Rachel nodded. "It was good thanks."

"You going to join Glee Club this year?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. Off course."

"Okay then. Sign up sheet is on the notice board in the main hallway. Auditions are on Friday. I'll see you there." Mr Schue said.

"Thanks Mr Schue." Rachel said as he walked away.

Rachel's cheek was still hurting from when Quinn slapped her. Rachel sighed as she walked to her first class.

At lunchtime Rachel walked into one of the empty bathrooms and looked at the mirror. The first thing she saw and the red mark on her right cheek.

"Great." She said to herself. She had no make up with her so she couldn't cover it.

Rachel walked towards the main hallway, trying to think of an excuse for the mark on her face. She didn't want to tell her dads she got slapped across the face on her first day back in school. Rachel walked up to the sign up sheet and signed her name followed by a star. Rachel decided to look though the list and see who signed up for Glee this year.

_"Mercedes Jones."_

_"Tina Cohen-Chang."_

_"Finn Hudson." _Rachel smiled to herself when she saw Finn's name.

_"Artie Aberhams."_

_"Noah Puckerman."_ Rachel couldn't imagine Noah Puckerman being in Glee Club. Then Rachel remembered hearing something about doing Glee Club to make up for the classes he failed.

Rachel's eyes widened when she say the next 3 names.

_"Quinn Fabray."_

_"Santana Lopez."_

_"Brittany Pierce."_

_"Are they following me everywhere this year?" _Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel sighed as she walked out of the main hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's Chapter 2. :) Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think. ;)**_

**November 2009**

Rachel looked back at the Glee Club members sitting behind her. This year Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie had made it into the Glee Club this year. Rachel looked at Quinn, Santana and Brittany then turned her attention on Mr Schue who was writing on the board.

Nothing serious had happened to Rachel since the start of the year. The only thing Rachel was going through was name calling. Rachel leaned back in her chair and wondered why no one really liked her. Cause she was smart? Cause she had dreams of becoming a star? Cause she was the youngest in their year? Rachel didn't understand why people didn't like her.

"Right guys, we have Sectionals this April. I want to do today is pick out some songs we could sing." Mr Schue said to the Glee Club. "Any ideas?"

Nearly most of the Glee Club raised their hands.

"Okay Kurt." Mr Schue said pointing at Kurt.

"Single Ladies." Kurt said.

"Maybe." Mr Schue said back. "Any other ideas?"

"The Climb." Said Rachel.

"That could be a good song." Mr Schue said. "I need to write these ideas down."

"I'll do it." Rachel said as she took out her notebook and started writing the ideas down.

"Okay, we need more ideas guys." Said Mr Schue.

"Bad Romance!" Said Quinn.

Mr Schue smiled. "Yes! That's another great song! Any more?"

"Hey Soul Sister." Said Kurt.

"Teenage Dream." Said Santana.

"Okay. Guys we have a lot of song ideas." Mr Schue said as Rachel handed him the list of song ideas. "Now all we have to do is pick a song for you guys to sing on front of the class so I can pick solos. We don't have enough time right now so could you guys have a song ready for the next day?"

The group nodded Mr Schue smiled. "Okay guys I'll see you all tomorrow." Rachel grabbed her bag and walked out of class. As she walked out of class she felt herself being pushed hard against the lockers. She fell to the ground after hitting the locker.

"Get out of the way, Berry!" She heard Santana say. Rachel knew straight away that Santana was the one who pushed her against the locker. Rachel felt someone touch her arm. She looked up to see Finn standing behind her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Finn asked as he pulled her up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"No problem." Finn said as he picked up Rachel's bag and gave it to her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rachel smiled again. "Yeah, Bye Finn."

Rachel walked down the empty hallway towards her locker. When she got to her locker she took her coat out and put the books she didn't need away. She closed her locker and as she turned around she felt something hit her face. It was freezing cold and it burned her eyes. She couldn't breathe cause of how cold it was. She heard laughing and she turned around to see who was there. She couldn't really see but she could tell it was the football players. She looked closely and saw Puck.

After a few minutes Rachel got her things and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was covered in blue. She then realized that they threw a slushie at her. The front of her red sweater was stained from the slushie. Rachel got her hair brush from her bag and brushed her hair back. After her hair was tied back she washed most of the slushie off her face. She noticed a bruise forming on her arm from where she was pushed into the lockers. Rachel put on her coat, picked up her bag and started walking home.

"I'm home." Rachel shouted as she took off her coat.

"Rachel? What happened to you?" Hiram asked as he went into the hallway.

"What do mean?" Asked Rachel.

"Your sweater." Hiram said.

Rachel looked down at the stain on her sweater. "Oh! That's nothing. Some guys were messing around throwing slushies and I got hit. Don't worry about it."

"Okay sweetie. Go get changed. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Thanks dad." Rachel said as she went into her room.

When Rachel went into her room and lay down on her bed. She didn't understand why she couldn't being herself to tell her dad the truth. She went into the bathroom and took a shower then afterwards she went back into her room. She sat up on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She didn't want to go onto her MySpace. She knew the cheerleaders would just put nasty messages on her page. She went into her music player to try and find a song she could sing in Glee Club. She spent nearly an hour online trying to pick a song. She finally picked Defying Gravity as her song. Rachel heard her dad calling her for dinner. She turned off her laptop and put it on her desk before leaving her bedroom.

"Okay. Guys I've chosen who should have the solos for Sectionals." Mr Schue said the next day in class. He just finished up listening to the Glee Clubs auditions for solos. "The male lead is going to be Finn Hudson and the female lead is Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled and looked at Finn. He looked at her and smiled back.

After Glee was over the class got ready to leave. Rachel was about to leave when she someone came up beside her. She turned around to see Finn.  
"Well done Rachel." Finn said. "Your going to do great at Sectionals."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Finn. Your going to do great too."

Rachel walked down the hallway towards her locker when she felt her hair being pulled from the back. She was pulled into the girls bathroom before she had a chance to scream. Rachel looked around to see Brittany, Santana, Quinn and 2 other cheerleaders standing around her.

"Well done on your lead solo Berry." Quinn said.

Rachel was standing against the wall while Santana and one of the cheerleaders she didn't know were holding her wrists tightly.

"Let me go!" Rachel shouted.

"Or what?" Said Quinn. "Will you tell your dads?"

"Rachel's a smart girl." Said Santana. "She's knows that if she tell's anyone this will only get worse."

Santana walked on front of Rachel while Quinn took Rachel's wrist. Santana slapped Rachel across the face. Rachel felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Come on girls. Let's go." Said the other cheerleader Rachel didn't know.

Santana grabbed Rachel and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Santana said before leaving with the other cheerleaders.

Rachel watched them leave and started crying once they were gone. She looked at her wrists. They were red from when she was held against the wall. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes and face was red. Her head hurt from her hair being pulled. Her cheek hurt from being slapped. When Rachel calmed down she made sure no one was in the hallways before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay before I start I wanna say sorry for the "Teenage Dream" thing in the last chapter. I know it came out in 2010 I didn't realize until after I uploaded the chapter. Anyways heres chapter 3 enjoy. ;)**_

**January 2010**

Rachel sighed as she ate her lunch, on her own. She was in the school cafeteria, sitting at an empty table next to the window. She watched as the snow outside slowly started to melt away. Rachel heard voices behind her. She turned around to see Quinn and Santana. She quickly turned away and continued to eat her lunch. She could hear them talking.

"Are you feeling any better, Quinn?"

"Yeah a little." Quinn moaned.

"I think your coming down with the flu or something?" Said Santana.

"No. I think it's called being pregnant." Quinn said back.

Santana laughed to herself. "Whatever. Just drink your tea. So have you decided what your going to do with it?"

"Yeah I'm giving it up for adoption." Said Quinn.

"Really?" Asked Santana.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I'm too young to look after a baby."

Santana nodded. "Yeah that's true. Your only 16."

"I turn 17 a week before the baby's due date." Said Quinn.

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. The baby is due April 13th and I turn 17 on April 6th."

"Nice. Imagine if you had the baby on the day of your birthday." Laughed Santana.

"Santana shut up." Moaned Quinn. "I don't want to spend my birthday in hospital."

"Are you gonna find out if it's a boy or girl?" Asked Santana.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know yet. I was thinking about asking at my next scan but I think I'll wait until it's born."

"Oh. Well we better go to cheerleading practice." Said Santana.

"Ugh. Cheerleading is not fun now that I can't do anything." Quinn said as she stood up.

"Don't worry. Once the baby is born you can come back." Said Santana.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Cheerleading ends in May. I'll give birth and will be recovering in April. By the look of it I won't be cheerleading until September."

"Sorry." Santana said. "Just trying to make you feel better."

As Santana and Quinn walked past Rachel, Quinn took the spoon out of her tea and pressed it against Rachel's arm. Rachel gasped as she felt the burning hot metal spoon come in contact with her skin.

"Just stay the hell away from me." Rachel said raising her voice.

Santana hit Rachel over the back of her head. "Watch it Berry."

Rachel watched as Quinn and Santana walked away.

It was the 18th of January. Rachel had only started back in school a week ago. Rachel had nearly 4 weeks away from the bullying. She had celebrated her 16th Birthday on the 18th of December. Then she had an amazing Christmas and New Year with her dads. She was going to tell her dads about the bullying many times over the Christmas break. Everytime she was going to tell them she remembered Santana's threat. _"She's knows that if she tell's anyone this will only get worse." _Also she didn't want to ruin Christmas for her dads by telling them that the cheerleaders were hurting her. Rachel promised herself that she would enjoy her birthday, Christmas and New Years without thinking of the bullying. Once New Years was over she promised to tell her dads everything. Sadly 2010 wasn't going great for Rachel. Just before her birthday her dads were arguing. It stopped over the holidays, so Rachel didn't take any notice. Five days after New Years the arguing started again. Only this time it was worse. It was like every little thing started a fight between Rachel's dads. This made Rachel to afraid to tell her dads anything.

When Rachel arrived home that evening the first thing she heard was her to dads shouting at eachother. Rachel stood there and listened for a moment.

"Don't you walk away from me Hiram Berry!" Leroy shouted.

"Don't you dare even think of telling me what to do!" Hiram shouted back. "You have no right to tell me what to do. Your never even home anyway."

"Maybe that's because I work late just incase you forgot that we have a daughter. I'm bringing home money to feed her and buy her clothes!" Leroy shouted even louder. "That's more then you do."

Rachel slammed the front door. Her dads didn't even notice that loud noise.

"If you hate working like this then why don't you just leave?" Hiram said. Rachel's eyes widened when she heard him say that.

"Cause I love our daughter and she needs her dads." Leroy said back.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She threw her bag into the corner. She lay down on her bed and started crying. She could still hear her dads fighting.

"Now look what you've done!" Leroy shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Hiram screamed.

Listening to her dads like this really scared Rachel.

"I'm leaving!" Hiram shouted before Rachel heard the front door slam.

Rachel started crying hysterically. She heard footsteps coming towards her room. She didn't care if her dads seen her like this. She heard her bedroom door open. Rachel just continued crying.

"Rachel?" Leroy said.

"Go away!" Sobbed Rachel. "Leave me alone!"

Leroy sat down on the bed beside Rachel. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." Rachel said, crying even harder.

"Oh Rach." Leroy sighed as he lifted the crying girl up and held her close. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that Rach." Leroy said. "I'm sorry we made you cry. You know I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm scared, daddy." Rachel said as she started to calm down. "Is dad coming back?"

"Yeah he is." Leroy said. "He just needs some time to cool down."

"I hate it when you fight." Rachel said as tears continued falling from her eyes.

"I know baby. I hate it too." Leroy sighed. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"I love you daddy." Rachel said as she hugged him. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise." Leroy said back.

Leroy lay Rachel down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna get dinner ready. I'll call you in a few minutes."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"Love you Princess." Leroy said as he left the room.

"Love you too." Rachel said back.

Rachel pulled a blanket over herself and lay down as she wiped the last of her tears away. She looked at her arm where there was a mark from when Quinn burned her. Rachel felt like she had no one. Her home was the only place she felt safe. When she was at school she was getting hit and teased by the cheerleaders. Now when she was at home she had to listen to her dads fighting. Rachel had no where to go so she could escape the pain. She couldn't get away from the fear. She was afraid to go to school because she had no idea what the cheerleaders would do to her. She was afraid to tell her dads since they were fighting a lot. Rachel started to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and prayed that things would get better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay this chapter has a lot of Finchel in it! ;) I worked really hard on it. Enjoy! :) Btw Happy Christmas. ;)**_

**February 2010**

Rachel was standing at her locker looking through her solos for Sectionals. Rachel kept everything from Glee Club in a pink folder with gold stars on it. She smiled to herself knowing that she had something the people bullying her could never take away, Her voice. Rachel promised herself the nothing or no one would get in the way of her singing.

Rachel put her folder back in her locker. After she closed her locker she picked up her bag. As she turned around she saw Puck throw a slushie at her. Rachel gasped as she felt the freezing slushie slide down her face and chest. The football player who was with Puck grabbed Rachel by the hair and pushed her hard against the lockers. Puck and the football player walked away. Rachel looked around to see the hallway empty. She stood up and opened her locker. Lucky this time she got ready incase she got a slushie thrown at her again. She took a bag, that had her spare clothes, out of her locker and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. They had thrown a red slushie at her. She sighed as she looked at her outfit that was covered in the slushie. She went into the bathroom stall and got changed into a blue skirt, a red and white striped top and a yellow cardigan. She walked out and looked at herself in the mirror again. She sighed in relief when she saw that none of the slushie got into her hair since it was tied back. She turned on the water and started to wash the slushie off her face.

Rachel took the hair clip out of her hair and let her fringe down. She then untied her hair.

Rachel looked in the mirror as she fixed her hair and clothes.

They were into the second month of 2010 and so far things were only getting worse for Rachel. She was still being bullied and it was getting worse. Her dads were still fighting. Every morning Rachel fights back tears when she sees her daddy sleeping on the couch.

Rachel got her things and walked to class.

3 hours later Rachel was walking to her next class. She was on her way to her locker to get her books. The hallways were empty. She was standing on the top of the staircase when she heard people behind her.

"Still practicing your solo's, man hands?" Said Santana who was standing with Quinn and Brittany.

"What do you want?" Rachel said back.

"Watch it dwarf." Said Quinn. "Your talking back to us a lot lately."

"Maybe cause I'm sick of you bullying me for no reason." Rachel said.

"You feeling brave, Berry?" Santana said as she walked towards Rachel.

Santana turned around to face Quinn and Brittany. "She thinks she's great cause she got the solo's at Sectionals."

"Maybe I got them because I can sing." Rachel said back.

"Oh please. I bet your dads bought you those solo's. Your not even that good of a singer." Said Quinn. "No one likes you Rachel. Your just a waste of a life."

Rachel started to feel angry. "I'm a waste of a life? At least I have a life. I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"That's it!" Screamed Quinn. "I'm going to kill her!"

Brittany held Quinn back. Quinn got away from Brittany and ran towards Rachel. She pushed Rachel backwards. Rachel screamed as she fell backwards down the staircase.

When Rachel landed on the bottom of the staircase. The 3 cheerleaders ran towards the end of the staircase. They saw Rachel lying at the end of the staircase, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"You pushed her down the stairs!" Brittany said.

"Let's get out of here." Santana said as she ran off with Brittany and Quinn.

Rachel lay there on the ground, in to much pain to move. She lay there for a few minutes. She moved her head around and opened her eyes. She saw someone running towards her. She closed her eyes again until she heard someones voice.

"Rachel? Rachel, wake up!" The voice said.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Finn next to her. "Finn?"

"Rachel are you okay? What happened?" Finn asked.

"I'm okay. My head hurts." Rachel said.

"What happened?" Finn asked again.

"I fell down the stairs." Rachel said. She was to afraid to tell him what really happened.

Rachel sat up and Finn put his arm around her. "Are you sure your okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Rachel tried to stand up but she fell backwards and let out a loud cry.

"Rachel, What's wrong?" Finn said as he started to get worried.

"It's my ankle." Rachel said.

Finn looked down at Rachel's ankle to see it start to swell up.

"I better take you to the nurse." Said Finn. "Put your arms around my neck."

Rachel did what she was told. Finn put one arm behind Rachel's back and the other under her legs and he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the nurses office.

The nurse went over to them straight away when Finn walked in with Rachel in his arms.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked.

"She fell down the stairs." Said Finn. "She's fine but her ankle is really swollen."

"Okay. Put her down on the bed. I'll get her an ice-pack." The nurse said as she walked out.

Finn carried Rachel over to the bed and carefully put her down.

"You okay?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

Finn took off Rachel's shoe and sock. When he did he saw her ankle was really swollen and bruised.

"Can you move your ankle, Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "It's hurts to much."

Just then the nurse came back and put an ice-pack on Rachel's ankle.

"I'll just leave the ice-pack on it. I'll check on it in a few minutes." The nurse said.

"How did you manage to fall down the stairs?" Asked Finn.

Rachel quickly tried to think of something to tell him. "I was in a rush to get to class and I tripped."

Finn nodded.

"How bad do you think it is?" Rachel asked.

"I've seen worse." Said Finn. "I don't think it's anything serious."

Finn noticed a bruise on Rachel's arm.

"What happened to you arm?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked down at her arm.

"Oh, I must have got it when I fell." Rachel said, knowing that she got it 3 days before cause Santana punched her.

After a few minutes the nurse came back and looked at Rachel's ankle.

"Rachel, It's still very swollen." The nurse said. "There's not much I can do. You need to go the hospital to get it checked."

"What? The hospital?" Rachel said, starting to panic.

"Rachel calm down." Finn said, while rubbing Rachel's back.

"Is it broken?" Asked Rachel.

The nurse shook her head. "It's not broken. The worst thing it can be is a hairline fracture. Can your parents collect you now?"

"No." Rachel said. "My dads are working till four o'clock."

"I can take her." Finn said. "My mom can drive us and I'll stay with her."

"Okay. I'll let your teachers know and I'll contact Rachel's dads." The nurse said before leaving.

"Finn, you don't have too." Said Rachel.

Finn smiled as he took out his phone. "It's okay I want too."

Nearly 3 hours after arriving at the hospital Rachel was finally out of X-Ray.

Finn was beside her the whole time. Rachel was sitting in a wheelchair in the waiting room, thinking about what had happened that day. Rachel wanted to tell Finn what really happened but she was terrified. If Quinn pushed her down the stairs then she could do a lot worse. A single tear rolled down Rachel's cheek as she thought about what happened.

"Hey, you okay?" Finn asked as he wiped away the tear. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine." Rachel said. "My ankles just hurting a little."

"Oh you want me to get you something to help the pain?" Asked Finn.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Thank you for staying with me Finn."

"No problem." Finn said back.

"I guess Glee will have to rehearse without us." Rachel said.

Finn nodded. "They'll survive without us for one day."

"Your a really good singer Finn. I'm glad you got the male lead for Sectionals." Smiled Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel." Finn smiled back. "Your really good."

"Thanks. I didn't think I'd get the lead solo."

"Why? Asked Finn.

Rachel sighed. "Cause I'm not that good and I'm not pretty like the other girls."

"Rachel, who said you were not a good singer and you were not pretty?" Finn asked. Rachel looked down and stayed silent. "Listen Rachel. You have an amazing voice and your gorgeous. Don't listen to what anyone else says. You deserved to get the lead solos."

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said.

Finn leaned forward and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel smiled as she felt Finn wrap his arms around her. For the first time in a very long time Rachel felt safe. She felt like everything was gonna be okay.

Finn and Rachel let go when they heard Rachel's name being called by the doctor. Finn stood up and went behind Rachel's wheelchair and pushed it into the doctors office.

"Well Rachel from the results of your X-Ray we can tell that there's no serious damage. Your ankle is just badly sprained." The doctor said.

"Thank God." Rachel said as Finn took her hand.

"Do you do sports or anything?" The doctor asked.

Rachel nodded. "I do ballet."

"How often do you do it?" The doctor said.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday. I've done it for 11 years." Rachel said.

"You have to give it up while your ankle gets better." The doctor said.

Rachel looked down and blinked back tears. "For how long?"

"Could be for a few weeks." The doctor said. "Just until your ankle is fully healed."

"Okay." Rachel said.

"I'm gonna put a bandage on it and I'll give you some crutches for you to use for the next few weeks. Then you can go home." The doctor said before leaving.

"I'm sorry about your Ballet, Rachel." Finn said putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's okay." Rachel said. "At least I have Sectionals."

Finn nodded. "Finally something good to look forward too."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rachel.

"Nothing." Said Finn. "I've just been though a lot lately."

"Like what?" Asked Rachel.

"I've been thinking about quitting the football team." Said Finn.

"Why? You love football." Said Rachel.

"I know but did you hear what happened? With Puck?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"You know I was dating Quinn?" He asked. Rachel nodded, knowing what Finn was going to say. "Well, she cheated on me with Puck. Now she's pregnant with Puck's baby."

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Rachel said. "Is Puck the reason why your going to quit the football team?"

Finn nodded. "I just can't stand being near him. Or Quinn. I'm already with them both in Glee Club."

"Finn you can't let Puck stop you from doing what you love." Said Rachel. "What happened between you, Puck and Quinn was awful. You can't just quit what you love. Football is your life. So keep doing it just keep your distance from Puck."

Finn smiled at Rachel and put his arm around her. "Thanks Rachel."

Later that night Finn's mom drove Rachel back to her house.

"Thanks for the lift Ms Hudson." Rachel said as she got out of the car with Finn.

"No Problem, sweetie." She said back.

"Here let me help you." Finn said as she picked Rachel up and carried her to the house.

"Finn you don't have to carry me." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it." Finn said. "I'll come back out and get your things in a few minutes."

Leroy and Hiram were already at the door when Finn walked up with Rachel.

"Rachel, baby are you okay?" Hiram said.

"I'm fine, dad." Rachel said back.

"We're gonna go out to Mrs Hudson and get your things." Leroy said. "Thank you for staying with her, Finn."

"No problem." Said Finn.

Leroy and Hiram went outside and Finn carried Rachel into the sitting-room and was about to put her on the couch.

"Finn, could you bring me to my room?"

Finn nodded. "Sure. Where is it?"

"Upstairs. Second door to the right." Rachel said.

Finn carried Rachel up to her room and lay her down on the bed.

"How's the ankle?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "Better. Finn thank you so much for staying with me."

"Your very welcome." Finn said as he sat down. "So I guess you won't be in school for a while."

"Yeah I might not be in for a while." Sighed Rachel. "Tell Mr Schue that I promise I'll practice for Sectionals everyday."

Finn laughed. "I will. I'll miss you while your out of school."

Rachel smiled. "I'll miss you too."

"Go onto Facebook or MySpace and I'll talk to you there."

Finn said and Rachel nodded.

"Can I see your phone for a minute." Finn asked. Rachel handed him her phone and watched as he typed something into it.

"Here's my number. Text me your number later." Finn said as he gave Rachel's phone back.

"I will." Rachel smiled.

"I better go." Finn said as he leaned down and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Rachel said as she watched Finn leave.

That night Rachel forgot about everything. She forgot about her dads fighting and she forgot about the bullying. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Nothing could ruin her mood.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's chapter 5. More Finchel! ;) Enjoy! :)**_

**February 22nd 2010**

Rachel looked around as she walked down the hallway of William McKinley High School. This was her first day back since she hurt her ankle two weeks ago. Having very little friends, Rachel wondered if anyone noticed she was gone. Rachel thought back to the text messages Finn sent her and the conversations they had on Facebook and MySpace and that made her smile.

Rachel heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Finn running towards her. When Finn reached her he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thank you." Rachel said, smiling.

"Your walking without your crutches." Said Finn.

"I know." Smiled Rachel. "I was at the hospital on Saturday. They said I could stop using them."

"Did they say anything about your ballet?" Asked Finn.

Rachel nodded. "I'm allowed go back at the end of March or the beginning of April."

"That's great, Rach." Finn said as hugged Rachel again.

"So how was Glee while I was gone?" Asked Rachel.

"It's was okay. Kinda boring without you."

"Really?" Asked Rachel. Finn nodded.

"I better go and get my books from my locker." Said Rachel. "See you in class?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Be careful on the stairs." Finn said before laughing.

Rachel smiled. "Your so funny." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Rachel walked up to her locker and took her books out.

"It's about time you came back Rachel Berry." Rachel turned around to see Mr Schuester standing behind her.

"Hi Mr Schue." Rachel said.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay now?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine now."

"We missed you in Glee." Mr Schue said.

"You don't have to worry Mr Schue. I've been practicing everyday and Finn told me everything I missed out on." Rachel said.

Mr Schue smiled. "That's great Rachel. We're really lucky to have someone like you in Glee. I'm glad I chose you for the lead solo."

"Thank you." Rachel sad as she closed her locker.

"I'll see you later." Mr Schue walked away and Rachel smiled.

For the first time since school started Rachel actually had a good day in school. Finn sat beside her in nearly all of her classes.

Finn and Rachel were having lunch together. So for the first time in a long time Rachel wasn't alone. Finn went to Rachel for advice when Puck got on his nerves. Rachel knew she could trust Finn with anything.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Finn said back.

"What's it like living with only one parent?" Rachel asked as she looked down.

Finn sighed. "I was really young when my dad died so I can't really remember what it's like to have two parents. Why did you ask?"

Rachel closed her eyes. "My dads have been fighting a lot since the new year. I'm afraid that one of the might leave."

"Oh." Finn put his hand on Rachel's back. "What are they fighting about?"

"About work, money, me." Rachel said holding back tears.

"Rachel all parents fight. It's normal." Finn said.

"It's been going on for nearly 2 months, Finn." Rachel said as a tear fell. "My daddy has been sleeping on the couch."

"Rachel, they might be just fighting out of stress." Finn said, trying to comfort her.

"If one of them leaves it'll be my fault." Rachel said, crying.

Finn pulled Rachel into a hug and stroked her hair. "Don't talk like that Rach. Your dads love you and they wouldn't want you to think like that. It won't be your fault. You've done nothing wrong."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said as Finn let go of her.

"Do they know how upset you are about it?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "They don't fight that much around me. They fight when I'm in my room. I don't think they realize I can hear them."

"Talk to them about it." Finn said.

"I can't." Said Rachel. "I'm afraid that if I tell them they'll blame eachother for making me feel like this."

Finn smiled. "Rachel, you have to stop worrying. Everything is gonna be fine. Okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thanks for everything, Finn."

"No problem." Finn said. "We better go to class."

Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked to the hallway together.

At the end of the day Finn was getting ready for football practice, leaving Rachel alone. As Rachel walked to her locker to get her bag. She felt her hair being pulled from the back. Before she had time to react a hand covered her mouth. Rachel was pulled into the store closet. Two football players held Rachel against the wall. Rachel saw Quinn, Brittany and Santana standing on front of her.

"I see your good friends with Finn now, Midget." Santana said.

"Why would you care?" Said Rachel.

"We just thought we should give you a warning." Said Quinn. "Finn's gonna do to you want he did to me. Get you pregnant then leave."

Rachel stared at her, shocked. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Quinn said back.

"You are unbelievable." Rachel said while trying to get away from the football players.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"You are such a bitch! How dare you say that about Finn. You hurt him!"

"Shut up, Berry." Quinn said getting very angry.

"You cheated on him. Everyone knows that Puck is that babys dad. That's what happens when you act like a slut." Rachel said back.

Rachel was still pinned against the wall. Quinn ran forward and put her hands tightly around Rachel's neck.

"Listen here, Berry and you better listen good." Quinn said as she tightened the grip on Rachel's neck. "No one calls me a slut and it's none of you business who my babys father is."

"Quinn! Stop it!" Brittany screamed as she saw Rachel struggling for air.

"No!" Quinn shouted back.

"Quinn she can't breathe!" Brittany said.

Quinn let go of Rachel's neck and held her by the shoulders. Rachel started gasping for air.

"Listen, Rachel." Said Quinn. "We're gonna make your life hell. You tell anyone about this and we will make sure you will never talk again."

The football players pushed Rachel into the shelves. Rachel noticed her bottom lip was bleeding. They all left the store closet. Rachel started crying. She lay there for a few minutes until she noticed someone at the door. She looked up to see Brittany.

Without saying anything, Brittany went over to Rachel and helped her stand up. She took Rachel into the girls bathroom. Brittany got some tissue and put it under the cold water. Rachel watched and wondered what she was doing.

"Put this to your lip." Brittany said as she handed Rachel the tissue.

Rachel stayed silent and put the tissue to her lip.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Asked Brittany.

Rachel shook her head. She wondered why Brittany was being so nice to her.

"Okay. Take care going home. The bleeding should stop in a few minutes." Brittany said as she walked to the door. "Bye Rachel."

Rachel didn't answer she just stood there and watched Brittany leave.

Rachel went back to her locker, got her things and walked home.

Rachel heard her dads fighting the second she arrived home. She went to her room and lay on the bed for the night. She didn't eat dinner, she just told her dads she wasn't feeling well. Rachel lay there and cried until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Spend all day working on this. Enjoy. ;)**_

**March 2nd 2010**

The past week Rachel was spend nearly all her time with Finn to avoid being alone. Rachel terrified after the incident last week with Quinn. In a way Brittany saved her. If she didn't tell Quinn to let go, Quinn might and held Rachel's neck until she unconscious. Even when she was alone she was slushied by the football team. At night Rachel would be in her room listening to her dads fighting. Rachel hasn't been eating much. She would skip dinner and breakfast. The only time she would eat was at lunch. Only because she would be with Finn and he would make sure she would eat.

Right now Finn and Rachel were sitting at the lunch table together. Finn was getting very worried. Rachel wasn't being herself. Finn started to notice a change in her weight. He watched as Rachel picked at her food.

"Rach, did something happen with your dads?" Asked Finn.

Rachel shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Cause your really quiet today and your not eating." Finn said.

"I'm just not feeling well." Rachel said back.

"Rachel, I know your lying. You told me you were feeling sick last Thursday." Finn said. "Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Okay then you can tell me when your ready. Will you a least eat for me?" Asked Finn.

"Do I have too?" Moaned Rachel.

"Yes Rachel you have too. You haven't been eating this past week. Your getting very thin." Finn said.

"I'm not hungry." Rachel said, looking away.

"Okay. Just eat your apple and half of your sandwich. Then I'll leave you alone." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand.

"Fine." Rachel said as she took her sandwich and took a small bite.

"Rachel how come your not eating?" Finn asked while pulling back Rachel's hair.

"I don't know." Rachel sighed. "I'm just stressed."

"And I'm guessing that's because of your dads fighting." Finn said. Rachel nodded.

Rachel felt terrible lying to Finn. She knew dads fighting wasn't the main reason why she wasn't eating.

"What do your dads think of you not eating?" Asked Finn.

"They don't know." Said Rachel.

Finn gave Rachel a confused look. "What do you mean? Are they not wondering why your not eating dinner?"

"I just told them I was feeling sick or else I tell them I already ate." Rachel said.

Finn sighed and put his arm around Rachel. "Rach, you can't keep this up. It's not good for you."

Rachel nodded. " I know."

"Rachel you have to start eating again. I'll stay with you every evening if I have too." Finn said. "Promise me you'll start eating again."

Rachel blinked back tears. "I don't think I can."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and held it tight. "Well try. Rachel your making yourself ill and I'm not going to sit back and watch."

Rachel nodded as tears fell. "I'll try. I promise."

"Good." Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

Rachel felt Finn rub circles in her back Rachel promised herself that she would start eating again, For Finn. Finn was there for her when no one else was. Finn was the only one in school who cared for her. Finn let Rachel go and smiled.

"Eat the rest of your lunch then we can go to class." Finn said.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Rachel said. trying not to make eye contact with Finn.

"What is it?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Last week I overheard Quinn talking about you."

"Saying what?" Asked Finn.

"She was saying that you got her pregnant then left her." Rachel said.

"Do you believe that?" He said. Rachel shook her head.

"She's unbelievable!" Finn said.

"I said the same thing." Rachel said putting her and on Finn's shoulder. "You okay?"

Finn nodded. "I'm just annoyed. She cheats on my the spreads lies about me."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "Finn everyone knows Puck is the dad. They won't believe her."

Finn smiled. "Thanks Rachel."

After Rachel finished her lunch she walked to the hallway holding Finn's hand.

Later that day they were sitting next to eachother in Glee. Rachel was to scared to leave his side.

"Okay guys I have some news about Sectionals." Mr Schue said. "The contest is going to be held on Saturday the 3rd of April."

"So we have all this month to get ready." Said Rachel.

Mr Schue nodded. "Yeah. So I have permission slips I want your parents to sign. I want to go over the plan with you all before I hand the permission slips out."

"Where's it being held this year Mr Schue?" Asked Kurt.

"It's being held in Indiana." Mr Schue said back.

"So how are we getting there?" Asked Artie.

"The plan is that on Friday evening we're going to get the school bus there. We have Sectionals on Saturday then Sunday evening we'll come home." Mr Schue said. "So we'll be in Indiana for two days. It's a 4 to 5 hour drive."

"I hope were staying near a hospital." Laughed Santana.

"Santana shut up!" Said Quinn.

"Quinn, are you sure your able to go on this trip? Your very close to you due date." Mr Schue said.

"I'll be fine." Quinn said. "The babys not coming till the 13th of April."

"Ever hear of early labor?" Said Santana.

"Santana!" Shouted Quinn.

"Quinn, I want to talk to your parents about this." Mr Schue said. Quinn nodded.

"Where will we be staying?" Asked Tina.

"The school rented a small 5 bedroom house for us to stay in." Mr Schue replied.

"Why 5 bedroom?" Said Mercedes. "Who's coming?"

"One room for the boys. One room for the girls. There's a special room for Artie's wheelchair. One Room is for me and the last room will be for the other teacher. That's Miss Pillsbury." Mr Schue said as he got up and started handing out the permission slips. "I need these back by the end of the week."

"Sound like fun." Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled back. "Yeah. It will."

Rachel knew that if she had Finn she would be fine.

At the end of the day Rachel was by herself at her locker getting ready to go home. She was praying that the cheerleaders were gone home. Rachel was about to take her bag out of her locker when someone slammed it shut. She turned around see Quinn standing there.

"We finally have you alone." Quinn said.

Suddenly Rachel's mouth was covered. Rachel was pulled into the girls room. Rachel seen everyone on the cheerleading team standing there. Rachel started screaming. Santana slapped her and covered her mouth.

"Shut it, Stubbles!" Santana said.

"This is what you get for calling me a slut!" Said Quinn.

"Your getting what you deserve you worthless bitch." Santana said.

Quinn and Santana held Rachel against the wall while the cheerleaders took turns to hit Rachel across the face or else hit her in the stomach. All Rachel could do was stand there and cry in pain. She noticed Brittany standing at the back of the bathroom.

"Hit her, Brittany." Santana said. Brittany shook her head.

"Brittany do it now!" Quinn screamed.

"No!" Brittany shouted.

Quinn went over and pulled Brittany over to face Rachel.

"Hit her." Quinn said.

Brittany shook her head again. "I don't want to hit her."

Quinn hit Brittany hard over the back of the head. "Do it!"

Brittany closed her eyes and raised her left hand. She hit Rachel across the face. Rachel was surprised that it didn't hurt as much when Brittany hit her.

Quinn walked on front of Rachel and slapped her across the face. Then she punched Rachel in the ribcage. Rachel fell to the ground and cried. Everyone left. When Rachel calmed down she got her things and walked home.

She kept her promise to Finn and ate her dinner that night. When she looked in the mirror and saw her body covered in bruises. She went to bed and lay there in pain until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 7. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! They really mean a lot to me. :) Happy Christmas everyone! :) xx Let me know what you think! ;)**_

**March 10th 2010**

Rachel was standing in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She put her hand on her still badly bruised stomach. The bruises were only half faded. It didn't look as bad as it did last week. Things like bending over to pick something up or sitting down caused Rachel a lot of pain. Her ribcage was still really sore since Quinn punched her. The cheerleaders didn't do much to hurt her in the past week. She got punched twice in the past week. Once by Quinn and once by Santana. Rachel then looked at her chest. Her chest had broken out in angry red blotches. The reason for that was because she was now being slushied 2 to 3 times a day. They always caught Rachel when she was alone. Rachel was starting to worry that they were following her. She would be slushied after school, when she was alone in the hallway. Rachel moved her her fingers over her dry, cracked skin. Rachel always got slushies thrown in her face. The reaction was on her chest because when she got slushied the slushie would run down her chest. Rachel would wash the slushie of her face straight away but because she was in school she couldn't wash it of her chest properly.

Rachel quickly got dressed, putting on a black sweater, black skirt, black shoes and tights and started brushing her hair. She realized that Finn was right about her weight. She noticed herself getting a bit thin. Rachel kept her promise and started eating again. It wasn't great but she was getting there.

"Rachel! Finn's here." Leroy shouted.

Rachel had forgotten that Finn was going to walk her to school that morning. Rachel quickly finished brushing her wavy hair. She let it hang loose and put 2 hair clips in the sides.

Rachel quickly went into the kitchen to see her dads. Hiram was making breakfast while Leroy was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Finn was standing at the door.

"Sweetie, did you eat breakfast yet?" Hiram asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I just eat some toast on the way to school."

Rachel went over to get her school bag that was on the ground against the wall. Rachel regretted leaving it there last night. Rachel bent down to get it. Leroy heard Rachel moan in pain. He got up and walked over to her.

"Rachel? You okay sweetie?" Leroy said putting his arm around her.

Rachel knew he had heard her moan. She quickly tried to think of a lie.

"Yeah. It's just that time of the month." Rachel whispered into her dads ear. "My stomach is just a bit sore."

"Sweetie, you sure your okay to go to school?" Leroy asked. "You can stay home if you want."

Normally Rachel would say yes but she didn't want to miss Glee and Finn was already there to walk her to school she didn't to leave him.

"I'll be fine, daddy." Rachel said.

"Okay but do you want me to give you some medicine for the pain?" He asked.

Rachel shock her head. "No, It will go in a while."

"Okay sweetie. Just call me if it gets worse." Leroy said.

Rachel nodded and got her toast and walked out with Finn.

"Didn't look like your dads were fighting." Finn said as they walked down the street.

"That's because you were there." Rachel said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Has it been getting any better?" Asked Finn.

Rachel shook her head. "It's getting worse."

"How is it worse?" Asked Finn.

Rachel sighed. "My daddy is still sleeping on the couch. He keeps working late. Last night while they were fighting I heard something smash. I looked in from the stairs and saw a broken glass on the floor."

"Who do you think smashed it?" Finn asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. I don't really want to know." Rachel said.

"Rachel, do you think their starting to get violent with eachother?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded.

"They threaten eachother a lot." Rachel said. "So when I saw the broken glass I thought one of them threw it at the other."

"Rachel if you ever need me just tell me and I'll get you out of there." Finn said.

Rachel laughed. "Finn, I'm not in any danger. They wouldn't hurt me. You have to stop worrying about me."

"I know that, Rach, but accidents happen." Finn said putting his arm around her. "I don't want see you hurt."

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel said.

When they arrived at the school they went straight to Rachel's locker. Rachel put her bag on the ground and opened her locker.

"Did you get your permission slip signed?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did you?" Finn said back. Rachel nodded.

"That trip is going to be so much fun." Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I'm really looking to Sectionals."

"We should plan a trip or something in the summer." Finn said.

"That would be great." Rachel smiled. She bent down to pick up her bag and quickly put her hand over her stomach. "Finn, could you get my bag for me?"

Finn gave her a confused look and picked up her bag. "Why are you holding your stomach?"

"It's just sore." Rachel said. "I'm not well today."

"Rach, you always say your not well when there's something wrong. Now tell me." Finn said.

"No! I swear. I'm not lying." Rachel said. "I promise."

"Okay. Then tell what's wrong?" Finn said.

"I can't." Rachel said as she looked away.

"Why?" Asked Finn.

"It's a girl problem." Rachel said quietly.

Finn quickly understood what she meant. "Oh okay. Sorry Rach."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel said, wishing she could tell him the truth.

Rachel spent the whole day with Finn. Throughout the day Rachel was going to tell him everything. Everytime she was about to tell him fear took over and she suddenly felt sick. At the end of Glee that day, Finn went home while Rachel went to her locker to get her bag.

As she walked past the locker room Rachel was pushed against wall. She let out a cry when she felt pain in her back. The football player who pushed her grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the boys locker room. He held her against the locker and Rachel looked around to see all the cheerleaders and football players standing around her.

"It's time for some real fun." Quinn said.

Rachel noticed the cheerleaders and football players were all holding a box of matches or a lighter.

"HELP!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Santana stepped forward and covered Rachel's mouth."Screaming won't help you."

Santana pushed Rachel to the ground and everyone stood around her. Rachel desperately tried to get get away from them by hitting, kicking and screaming. The football players held Rachel's arms while the cheerleaders held her legs. Quinn got duct tape and covered Rachel's mouth with it. The football players held Rachel's hands over her head and they taped them together. The then taped her ankles together. Rachel looked to see two football players guarding the door. Quinn stepped forward and pulled Rachel's sweater over her stomach. None of them took any notice of the bruises they caused.

One of the football players kneeled down next to her and lit a match.

"Do it!" Santana said.

Rachel watched in horror as the football player put the flame torwards her stomach. She started crying in pain when she felt her skin being burned. They were too strong for her. Rachel moved around trying to get away from them. Brittany watched from the other side of the room while Rachel screamed in pain. They all took turns to light a match on Rachel's stomach. Rachel tried to fight them off until she had no energy left. Brittany watched as Rachel lay back and sobbed they continued to burn her. This went on for nearly an hour.

"Remember Rachel. You tell anyone you'll feel worse pain." Santana said before everyone left.

They left Rachel there tied up. Rachel just lay there and cried. Brittany went over to her and kneeled next to her.

"Rachel?" Brittany put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel started screaming.

"Shh Rachel it's okay." Brittany said as she stroked Rachel's hair to calm her down. "I'm going to take this tape of your mouth. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and Brittany slowly took the tape of Rachel's mouth.

"P-please don't hurt me." Sobbed Rachel.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." Brittany said. "I'm gonna go to my locker to get my nail scissors."

"Don't leave me alone!" Cried Rachel. "What if they come back?"

"They won't." Said Brittany. "I'll only be a minute."

Brittany ran out. Rachel lay there shaking in fear. After a minute Brittany came back with nail scissors and tissue.

Brittany got a tissue and wiped away the tears on Rachel's face. "I'm going to got the tape off your ankles and then I'll do your hands. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. Brittany got her nail scissors and started to cut through the tape. The only noise that could be heard was Rachel sniffling.

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asked, as Brittany took of the tape.

"Cause they used to hurt me too." Brittany said as she helped Rachel sit up and started cutting the tape on Rachel's hands.

Rachel looked up at Brittany. "Your best friends with them."

"They use to hit and kick me." Brittany said. "I think it's because I have Dyslexia."

"When did they stop?" Asked Rachel.

"When I joined the Cheerios." Brittany said.

She got the tape of Rachel's hands and Rachel started crying again. Brittany pulled her into a hug.

"Nobody knows about them hurting me." Brittany said. "They still threaten me sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rachel asked, still crying.

"Same reason as you. Fear." Brittany said, letting go of Rachel. "I'm right handed. That day I hit you in the bathroom I hit you with my left so I wouldn't hurt you as much."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"We better get you home." Brittany said as she helped Rachel up.

"It's hurts." Rachel said.

"I know." Brittany said as they walked out of the locker room.

They walked home in silence. Brittany carried Rachel's things. Brittany told her what to do to treat the burns on her stomach.

Rachel wasn't surprised that her dads were fighting when she arrived home. She went into her bathroom and treated the burns like Brittany told her too. She lay in bed that night and cried until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay everyone here's chapter 8! Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! ;) Enjoy :)**_

**March 11th 2010**

Rachel yawned as she walked through the main hallway. She put her hand and over burnt stomach. Rachel didn't sleep that much the night before. She woke up twice having nightmares. Rachel's dads were fighting again this morning. That only made Rachel feel worse. As Rachel walked to her locker she saw Finn. Without saying anything Rachel just walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Rach!" Finn said as he looked down at the small girl.

Rachel didn't say anything back. Just continued to hug him. Finn took a closer look at Rachel and got worried.

"Rach, you look really pale. You okay?"

Rachel nodded.

Finn moved Rachel away so he could look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel said quietly. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Then why didn't you stay at home?" Finn asked.

"Because my dads were fighting again and I didn't want to stay there." Rachel said as she started to cry.

"Aww, Rachel." Finn said as he pulled Rachel into a hug. "Did something happen?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm tired, Finn. I'm tired of everything. I just want it to stop."

Finn just thought Rachel was talking about her dad's fighting. "It's gonna be okay, Rach. I promise."

He just held Rachel until she stopped crying.

Throughout out the day Finn could see there was something seriously wrong with Rachel. Rachel and Finn would talk all the time before class but not today. Before class Rachel would lay her head down on the table and closed her eyes. During class she just wasn't alert. She would just sit there and stare into space. Finn was really worried even at lunch Rachel sat there in silence.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Finn asked. "I'm really worried."

"I told you." Rachel said, looking down. "I didn't sleep last night and I'm tired."

"Rachel, you sure?" Finn said, putting his arm around her. "Your not being yourself."

"I'm sure." Rachel said, She put her hand on her stomach after feeling a pain from the burns.

Rachel knew this was serious. She knew that someone was going to find out. If any of her burns got infected she would have to see a doctor. They would ask what happened to her badly bruised and brunt stomach straight away. Everytime she was about to tell someone she remembered what Santana said. Rachel would feel worse pain if she told anyone. They tied her up and burnt her with matches. What could be worse then that? The thought made Rachel sick.

"We better go and get ready for class." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and they walked into the busy hallway.

As they were walking Rachel saw Quinn and Santana walk past her. The memories from the day before came back. Rachel let the tears fall from her big brown eyes. She felt a burning pain in her stomach. She let a sob escape. Finn looked down to see tears pouring down Rachel's face.

"Rachel?" Finn said pulled her into a tight hug. "Why are you crying?"

Rachel didn't answer. She cried even harder. Finn just hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt said as he walked over. He paused when he saw Rachel. "What's wrong with Rachel?"

Finn sighed. "I don't know. She's not being herself today."

"Oh." Kurt said. "We have an emergency Glee meeting after lunch."

"What's it about?" Finn asked.

"It's about the trip to Indiana." Kurt said as he started to walk away. "We miss class after lunch. There will be an announcement."

"Okay." Finn said. "Thanks Kurt."

Finn turned his attention back to the crying girl in his arms.

"Rachel, why are you so emotional today?" Finn said.

Rachel just continued crying.

"Is it cause of your dads?" Finn guessed.

Rachel nodded, wanting to tell him the truth. Rachel had no idea what to do.

"We're gonna sort this out Rachel." Finn said. "I'm going to help you."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said as Finn let go of her.

"We have a Glee meeting now." Finn said. "Something to make you feel better."

Rachel smiled.

"You wanna go early?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "You go on. I'm going to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then I have to get my bag. I'll see you down there."

Finn nodded. "Okay. Don't be long."

"Okay." Rachel said as she walked away.

Rachel walked into the bathroom. Her eyes widened with she saw Quinn, Santana and a group of cheerleaders standing there.

"What did you tell Finn?" Said Santana.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachel said nervously.

The heavily pregnant cheerleader stepped forward. "You were crying, Finn was hugging you. What did you tell him when he asked what was wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel said.

"Did you tell him what happened yesterday?" Said Santana.

Rachel shook her head. "No."

Santana grabbed Rachel by the hair. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No!" Rachel said, starting to cry.

Santana pulled Rachel's hair hard. "You better not tell anyone!"

Santana pushed Rachel's to the ground. One of the cheerleaders kicked her in the stomach. Rachel let out a loud cry when she felt the pain of the burns on her stomach.

"Bitch!" Quinn said as they walked out leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sat in the corner and cried.

Rachel sat there and cried for a few minutes before she heard people come in. She looked up to see Mercedes and Tina.

"Rachel?" Said Tina.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Mercedes.

Rachel looked away and continued crying.

"Look Rachel." Said Mercedes. "I know we're not really friends but me and Tina might be able to help. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." Rachel cried.

"Why not?" Asked Tina.

"I just can't." Rachel said.

Mercedes took Rachel's wrists and pulled Rachel up. "Rachel, your here on the bathroom floor, crying. Something happened."

"You have to tell us." Tina said. "Keeping it a secret won't make it better."

"I'm to scared." Rachel said.

Mercedes put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Scared of what?"

"Rachel, please tell us." Said Tina. "Me and Mercedes might be able to help."  
"Okay." Rachel said as she stepped away from Mercedes and Tina.

Rachel took and deep breath and closed her eyes. She grabbed the end of her sweater and pulled it up above her stomach.

Tina gasped and covered her mouth.

Mercedes just looked in horror. "Oh God!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's chapter 9! :) Hope you enjoy it! :)**_

**March 11th 2010**

In Glee Club, Finn was at the piano looking through songs. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sitting together, Artie and Kurt were sitting together talking and Puck was sitting behind them. Mr Schue had left to get copies of song sheets. Finn heard the door slam open. He looked to see Mercedes storm in, holding Rachel's wrist. Tina followed them in.

"Where's Mr Schuester?" Mercedes said in an angry tone.

"He's gone to the office to get copies of songs. He'll be back in a minute." Finn said.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mercedes?" Asked Quinn.

"Don't you dare ask me what's wrong!" Mercedes shouted. "You should know!"

"What's going on?" Asked Artie.

"Asked him." Mercedes pointed to Puck. "Or ask those 3 bitches over there!"

"We have no idea what your talking about." Said Santana.

"Mercedes, please." Said Rachel, wanting this to end.

"Do you know anything about this?" Mercedes asked Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Drama Queen." Said Santana.

"I heard that, Santana!" Shouted Mercedes. "Just wait till I get you outside. I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Hey!" Mr Schuester shouted as he walked in. "What's going on here?"

"Tell him, Rachel." Mercedes said.

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"Rachel?" Said Mr Schue.

Rachel looked around at everyone and burst into tears.

Finn ran over and put his arm around her. "Rachel, what's going on?"

"Show him, Rachel." Mercedes said. "Show him what they did to you."

Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel. If you show him this will all be over." Mercedes said. "It's gonna be okay."

This time Rachel nodded. Mercedes got the end of Rachel's sweater and pulled it over her stomach. Everyone gasped.

Finn turned to Puck and the cheerleaders. "What did you do to her? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Finn stop!" Tina said. "Rachel's scared and she needs you. Let the teachers sort this out." Finn nodded.

"What on earth happened?" Mr Schue asked, looking at Rachel's stomach.

"Allow me to explain." Mercedes said. "See these bruises? The cheerleaders kicked and punched Rachel in the stomach.

Mercedes turned Rachel around and lifted her sweater at the back. "The bruises on her back were caused by both the football players and the cheerleaders pushing her into the lockers."

Mercedes turned Rachel around to face the group. She lifted Rachel's sweater over her bra. "The damage on her chest is a reaction to having slushies thrown at her 3 times a day, by Puck and the other football players."

Mercedes then pointed to the burns on her stomach. "Rachel got these cause the football players and the cheerleaders thought it would be fun to tie Rachel up and burn her."

"Oh God." Finn said. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice earlier.

"Is that true?" Shouted Mr Schue.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck didn't answer.

"I SAID IS THIS TRUE?" Mr Schue screamed.

This time they all nodded.

"Okay then." Mr Schue said. "You 4 come with me to the principals office. Mercedes take Rachel to the nurse. Kurt and Artie go tell Coach Sylvester to meet me outside the nurses office in 20 minutes. Finn and Tina you go to Miss Pillsbury's office and tell her about the situation."

They all left the classroom. Finn and Tina were last to leave. Finn looked down the hallway to see Mercedes walking with her arm around Rachel.

"Go with Rachel, Finn." Tina said.

"Are you sure?" Finn said back.

Tina nodded. "Yeah."

Tina walked to Miss Pillsbury's office. Finn ran down the hallway to catch up with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Mercedes!" Finn called. Mercedes and Rachel turned around.

Finn's heart broke when he saw the tears and the terrified look on Rachel's face.

"Can I come with you?"

Mercedes nodded. Finn went over and held Rachel's hand as they walked to the nurses office.

When they arrived at the nurses office Mercedes explained everything to the nurse. While Finn lay Rachel down on the bed and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Finn said while rubbing circles in Rachel's hand with his thumb.

"What you saying sorry for?" Rachel asked.

"For not noticing anything." Finn said. "I could have stopped it."

"It's not your fault, Finn." Rachel said. "It's mine. I really should have told you."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or your dads?" Asked Finn.

Rachel started to tear up again. "I was scared. They threatened me not to tell anyone. My dads were fighting to much. I didn't want to make things worse."

"It's over now, Rachel." Finn said. "They will never hurt you again."

After a few minutes, Mr Schue, Sue Sylvester, Principal Figgins and Miss Pillsbury were in the nurses office. Rachel lifted her sweater to show the damage done to her stomach.

"The Cheerios and the football players did that to you?" Miss Pillsbury said in shock. Rachel nodded.

"Do you know the names of the people who did this to you?" Sue asked.

"It was all of them." Rachel said.

"I think Quinn, Santana and Brittany caused her the most pain." Mercedes said.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'll deal with this." Sue said as she started to walk out.

"Wait! Coach Sylvester!" Rachel called.

"Yes?" Sue said as she walked back in.

"Don't let Brittany Pierce get in trouble." Said Rachel.

"Why not?" Asked Sue.

"Rachel, she hurt you." Mercedes said.

"No she didn't." Said Rachel. "She was there but she never hurt me. She helped me."

"Then why didn't she tell anyone about it." Said Mercedes. "She could have stopped this."

"She was scared." Rachel said back. "She told me that before she became a Cheerio the girls who hurt me used to hurt her. She said that she thinks it's because she has Dyslexia."

"She's lying!" Said Mercedes. "The Cheerios are her best friends."

"I don't think she's lying." Said Miss Pillsbury.

Everyone looked at Miss Pillsbury.

"I'm not meant to tell you but when Brittany was 11 her family moved here from Belgium. Brittany does have Dyslexia. When she moved here she spoke very little English. She found it very hard to keep up with her school work and she had to be held back. She attended counselling sessions with me cause the other girls would tease her about being held back. She told me she did dancing and gymnastics back in Belgium. So I suggested that she could try out for the Cheerios. Afterwards they stopped teasing her but Brittany never told me about them hurting her."

"Their still hurting her now, Miss Pillsburry." Rachel said. "They still hit and threaten her."

"I'll talk to her about it. I have to contact your dads first." Miss Pillsbury said as she left the nurses office.

"Leave this to me." Sue said as she left with Miss Pillsbury.

"You think there infected?" Rachel asked, looking at her stomach.

"I don't think so." Mercedes said as she looked at the burns.

"Attention students." They heard Sue say over the intercom. "Can all the members of the football team and the Cheerios come to the sports hall. NOW!"

"Their dead." Said Finn.

"Good." Mercedes said back. "They deserve it."

"Should I go to the sports hall?" Asked Finn. "I'm on the football team."

Rachel shook her head. "You didn't do anything. I don't want you to leave."

They looked at the door and saw Miss Pillsbury come back in.

"Okay Rachel, I called your dads. There on their way to get you and bring you to the hospital."

"What? I don't want to go to the hospital! I want to go home!" Rachel said, starting to cry.

"Rachel, I know your scared and you want to go home but you have to go to the hospital." Miss Pillsbury said while sitting down on the bed. "Being kicked and punched in the stomach is a serious thing. They just want to see if there's any damage done."

Finn sat down next to Rachel. Rachel cuddled into his side.

"Can I go home tonight?" Asked Rachel.

Miss Pillsbury sighed. "That's up to the hospital."

"Can Mercedes and Finn please come with me?" Rachel asked.

"I'll talk to the principal. They have to ask their parents." Miss Pillsbury said. Rachel nodded.

After a few minutes Leroy and Hiram Berry ran into the nurses office and went straight over to Rachel.

"Rachel, What's going on here?" Leroy asked.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just pulled her sweater over her stomach. Leroy and Hiram gasped in horror.

"I was being bullied." Rachel said quietly.

"For how long?" Leroy asked.

"Since the start of the year." Rachel said, holding back tears.

Finn, Mercedes and Miss Pillsbury moved to the side of the room.

Hiram was visibly angry. "Rachel Barbara Berry you could have told anyone about this! Why did you keep it to yourself?"

Rachel let a tear fall when her dad raised his voice at her. "I was scared."

"Rachel, you know you can tell us anything! Why didn't you?" Hiram shouted.

Rachel started sobbing. "Cause you and daddy were fighting. I didn't want to make thing worse."

"Mr Berry." Miss Pillsbury. "Rachel has been through a lot these past few weeks. She's had a very long and emotional day. You shouting at her is only making her more scared."

Rachel was still sobbing. "Please don't be angry at me dad."

Hiram sighed. "I'm not angry at you, Rachel, I'm angry cause this happened to you."

Hiram sat on the bed and hugged Rachel tight. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." Rachel looked at Leroy and pulled away from Hiram.

Leroy stood there in shock that this had happened to his little girl.

"Daddy?" Rachel said as she lifted her arms up towards him.

Leroy sat down on the bed and lifted Rachel onto his lap and rocked her back and forth. "I love you, Princess. I'm so sorry we let this happen."

"The school contacted the hospital their waiting for you to arrive." Miss Pillsbury. "Finn and Mercedes wants to go with Rachel if that's okay with you?"

Hiram looked at Rachel. He knew Rachel wanted them to come. "Yeah of course they can come."

Leroy put Rachel back down on the bed. "Where your bag, Rach?"

"In my locker." Rachel said.

"You want me to get it?" He asked. Rachel nodded. She sat up and whispered her locker number and combination to her dad.

Leroy left and Hiram put his arm around Rachel and helped her up.

"You want me to carry her?" Asked Finn.

"Would you?" Hiram said back.

Finn nodded and went over to Rachel. Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck. Finn lifted her up so her legs were around Finn's waist. He carried her out to the car. Rachel was sitting in between Mercedes and Finn in the back of the car. Finn wrapped his arms around her. When Leroy got back with Rachel's bag they lift for the hospital. The whole time Finn's eyes were on the small girl who had fallen asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's chapter 10! :) I worked so hard. Cute Finchel moments in rhis. ;) x**_

**March 11th 2010**

Finn sighed as he looked at the exhausted girl sleeping on the bed. He looked up at the clock. 6:30 pm. Rachel spend the whole evening under going tests and scans. He could tell just by looking at her that all her energy was gone. She was asleep above the cover. She was wearing her purple pj's that had yellow stars on it. Her dad went home and got her overnight things just incase the doctors wanted to keep her overnight. They got Rachel changed into her pj's to make her feel a little more comfortable. Finn's attention turned to the door he saw Mercedes standing there.

"Finn, the police are here, they want to talk to Rachel. Could you wake her up?" She asked.

Finn nodded and sat down on the bed and rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Rach. Rachel. Wake up." Finn said.

Rachel quickly opened her eyes and moaned. "What time is it?"

"The police are here and they want to talk to you." Finn said.

Rachel got a really worried look on her face. "Why do they want to talk to me?"

"They want to talk about the bullying and stuff." Finn said back.

Rachel quickly sat up and looked around, Realizing she was in the hospital. "I forgot I was here. I thought I was at home. I was praying that everything today was just a bad dream and I would wake up in my own bed."

"I know, Rachel." Finn as he sat up Rachel's pillows and helped her sit back against them.

"Don't leave me, Finn." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Finn tightly.

"I won't. I promise." Finn said back.

They looked at the door and saw a male and female officer walk in. Mercedes and Leroy stood outside Rachel's room.

"Are you going in?" Asked Mercedes.

Leroy shook his head. "I think she will feel better with Finn by her side."

"She's gonna be okay? Right?" Mercedes said, worried.

"The doctor said the worst thing Rachel could go through was surgery." Leroy sighed. "Let's hope the damage isn't that bad."

Meanwhile back in Rachel's room. Rachel nervously bit her lip and held Finn's hand as the police officers sat down on front of her.

"Okay, Rachel." The male officer said. "We took statements from the students on the cheerleading and football team. Now we want to hear it from you. We just want to talk to you about some of the serious incidents."

Rachel nodded.

"Remember Rach, you have to tell them everything." Finn whispered to her. He squeezed her hand.

"Your friend outside told us that she believes, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman. caused you the most pain. Is that true?" The male officer asked.

Rachel nodded. "Brittany Pierce didn't cause me any pain."

The male officer nodded, while the female one took notes.

"When we spoke to Noah Puckerman he said 'Why am I here? I never lay a finger on Rachel.' Is he telling the truth, Rachel?" He asked.

"Kinda. He mostly threw slushies at me but he was there when they burned me." Rachel said.

"Okay we'll talk about that later." The officer said. "I want to talk about the incident last February when you were taken to the hospital during school hours. You hurt your ankle after you fell down the stairs. Your ankle was so badly sprained that you were kept out of school for two weeks and had to use crutches. Did you really fall down the stairs, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head. "I was pushed."

"By who?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Is there a reason why Quinn pushed you?"

Rachel looked down. "She told me that no one likes me. I tried to stand up for myself."

"Brittany Pierce told us about an incident where you were dragged into the storage closet on the day you came back to school after your ankle injury. Quinn grabbed you by the neck. Brittany said if she didn't speak up Quinn would have held your neck until you stopped breathing." The officer said.

Rachel started crying. Finn rubbed her back.

"Rachel I know this is really scary." The female officer said. "Your doing a great job so far. This will be over soon. Your nearly there."

Rachel nodded. "Brittany did save me that day. When Quinn grabbed my neck I thought I was going to die."

The male officer nodded. "Brittany also said afterwards you pushed into the shelves. You cut your lip in the fall. What happened?"

"After I cut my lip, Brittany took me to the bathroom and helped stop the bleeding on my lip and she offered to take me home." Rachel said.

"Did you let her take you home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't sure why she was being nice to me."

The officer nodded. "On the 2nd of this month you were brought to the bathroom by the cheerleaders and they took turns to slap you. They also punched you in the stomach."

Rachel nodded. "They forced Brittany to slap me. She's right handed and she hit me with her left so it wouldn't hurt much."

"Okay." The officer said. "Yesterday you were tied up and burned by the cheerleaders and football players."

Rachel nodded and showed them her stomach.

"Did anyone do anything to help you?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "They burned me and left me there. Brittany untied me and walked me home. She told me they hurt her too."

"Okay then today you were really upset. The Cheerios took you to the bathroom and kicked you in the stomach. They left you there. That's when you were found by Mercedes Jonas and Tina Cohen-Chang."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah that's right."

"Is there anything we left out?" The officer asked. Rachel shook her head.

"The only other incidents was being pushed into lockers, being hit and kicked and having my hair pulled. The teased me aswell. That's it." Rachel said.

"Okay one last thing." The officer said. "We spoke to your teachers. As a punishment all cheerleading and football events have been cancelled for the year. Each member is suspended and will serve a month's detention when they come back. There's also an Issue Mr Schuester pointed out. Cause their suspended they won't be allowed attend Sectionals."

Rachel's eye's widened. "But If they don't attend we won't have enough members to enter."

"That's why we're letting you decide, Rachel." The officer said.

"Let them attend! I'm not missing Sectionals because of what they did."

The Officers nodded. "Okay thank you."

"Your a very brave girl, Rachel." The female officer said before walking out.

Finn hugged Rachel tight. "You were great Rachel."

"Thank God that's over!" Rachel said.

"Your so strong Rachel." Finn said. "Not many people are able to go though such abuse and tell the police everything."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Finn."

"I'll be right back." Finn said as he walked outside.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The doctors want to talk to us." Mercedes said.

Just then the doctor came over. "I have some news."

"Is our baby going to be okay?" Asked Hiram.

The doctor smiled. "All of Rachel's tests are clear."

Leroy and Hiram hugged each other. Finn and Mercedes sighed in relief.

"We checked everything. She's fine but she has some really bad bruises and will be very sore for the next few weeks." The doctor said. "I'm going to give you something for Rachel to treat the burns and the reaction on her chest. She can go home tonight. We just want her to come back for check ups."

Hiram and Leroy pulled Mercedes and Finn into a group hug.

"Go tell her Finn." Hiram said. Finn went back into Rachel's room.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"The doctor just gave us some news." Finn said.

"And?"

"Your going home tonight!" Finn smiled. Rachel's face lit up.

Finn ran over to hug her.

Hiram and Leroy walked in.

"Finn, could you go with Mercedes to get Rachel's things from the doctor?" Leroy asked. Finn nodded and left.

The two men went over and sat with their daughter.

"We need to talk." Hiram said.

"About what?" Asked Rachel.

"About us." Leroy said. "Rachel, we you so sorry about the way we made you feel."

"We promise you that us fighting had nothing to do with you." Said Hiram.

"We're sorry we weren't there when you needed us." Leroy said. "No more secrets. Okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Also me and your dad won't fight anymore. You have to tell us if we do anything to upset you. Promise?" Hiram said.

"I promise." Rachel said as she hugged her dads.

"Mr Berry?" Mercedes said as she stood at the door with Finn. "The doctor wants you to sign some forms so Rachel can leave."

"Start getting ready to leave, Princess." Leroy said as he walked out with Hiram.

"Should I get changed?" Asked Rachel.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nah, your going straight home. Just put on your boots and coat on."

"Mercedes, Finn thank you so much for today." Said Rachel.

"No problem, Rachel." Mercedes said.

Rachel smiled. Mercedes and Finn helped get her stuff ready.

"Um can one of you help me put on my Uggs." Rachel asked, shyly. "I can't bend over to put them on myself."

"I'll help." Mercedes said. She helped Rachel put on her Uggs. Then handed Rachel her coat.

"Ready to go?" Mercedes asked as Rachel put on her coat. Rachel nodded.

"Want me to carry you to the car." Asked Finn.

Rachel smiled. "Yes please."

Finn lifted Rachel up and carried her to the car while Mercedes carried Rachel's bag.

They brought Mercedes home first. Rachel was lying on the back seat. Resting her head on Finn's lap.

"Daddy, can Finn come home with us?" Rachel asked.

"It's very late, Rachel." Leroy said. "Finn's mom might want him home."

"Please daddy." Begged Rachel. "Just until I fall asleep."

"If it's okay with Finn and his mom then it's okay with us." Hiram said.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. Finn stroked her hair.

Rachel fell asleep on the way home. Finn carried her to her room. He took off her coat and Uggs and put her under the covers. He watched her for a few minutes as she slept. She looked so beautiful. Finn gently kissed her forehead. He turned off the light and walked out, closing the door the door behind him. He walked down to the kitchen. Hiram and Leroy were sitting at the table.

"She still asleep?" Asked Leroy. Finn nodded.

"Finn, thank you for everything you've done for Rachel." Said Hiram. "Before the bullying Rachel didn't have many friends. She's so happy when she's with you."

Finn smiled. He was about to answer when they heard a scream coming upstairs.

"You want me to check on her?" Finn asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yes please. Here's a little tip. If she can't go back to sleep, talk to her and stroke her eyebrow. That always worked when she was little."

Finn nodded and ran up to Rachel's room. He turned on the light and saw Rachel sitting on the bed sobbing. Finn went over and held her.

"Bad dream?" He asked as he turned on Rachel's bedside lamp. Rachel nodded.

"Shhh Rach, It's over." Finn said as he rocked Rachel.

Finn held Rachel until she stopped crying. All Finn could hear was Rachel sniffling. Finn lay Rachel down and covered her with the blankets.

"Go back to sleep, Rachel." Finn said as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. Finn walked out to the upstairs hallway. He went into the bathroom and a minute later he came back into Rachel's room to see her wide awake.

"What's wrong, Rach?" He asked.

"Can't sleep." Rachel said. "I don't want to have another nightmare. Will you stay with me?"

Finn nodded and turned off the light. He went over to her bed and lay down next her. He reached over to turn of Rachel's lamp.

"Could you leave the lamp on Finn?" Asked Rachel.

Finn nodded. "Yeah."

Finn decided to use Rachel's dads tip about getting her to sleep. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and started to stroke her eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Finn, are you mad at me for not telling you?"

Finn sighed. "No Rach. I'm not mad at you. I just wish that I had noticed something."

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret." Rachel said.

"It's okay Rach. I know you were scared." Finn said. "Promise me you won't hide anything like this anymore?"

"I promise." Rachel said as her eyes started to close.

"I'm going to come over to see you after school tomorrow. Okay?" Finn said as he continued to stroke Rachel's eyebrow.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she drifted of to sleep.

Finn sat there looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. He thought about the fact he was starting to develop feeling for Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm so so sorry for the wait! I was mega sick the past few days! Enjoy!**_

**April 2nd 2010**

"Rachel you don't have to go on this trip." Leroy said as he walked into Rachel's room.

"I want too, daddy." Rachel said as she put her clothes into her suitcase. "I've been looking forward to this all year."

"I'm just nervous that you have to share a room with the girl's who hurt you." Leroy said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Mr Berry." Said Mercedes. "I'll make sure they won't do anything. Me and Tina won't let Rachel out of our sight."

Leroy smiled. "Thank you Mercedes."

Leroy left and Rachel continued packing. Rachel was in her room with Mercedes, Tina and Finn. Rachel was finishing packing her suitcase.

"How much time do we have left?" Asked Rachel.

"We have 2 hours before we have to go back to the school." Finn said, looking at his watch.

"Oh my god I'm so excited!" Rachel giggled.

Finn smiled when he saw how excited Rachel was. Finn could see a change in Rachel in the past few weeks. Rachel was slowly getting better. She was in school this week for the first time since they found out about the bullying. That was nearly 3 weeks ago. Rachel found it more easy since the people who hurt her were suspended. Today Rachel was going to come face-to-face with Santana, Quinn and Puck for the first time since everyone found out what they did.

"Rachel, honey do not forget this." Hiram said carrying in a small black bag.

"What is it?" Asked Rachel.

"All the stuff you need for the burns and the reaction." Hiram said as he put the bag on Rachel's bed. "Don't forget to put them on Rachel."

Rachel sighed and put the black bag in her suitcase. "I won't dad."  
"The burns and the reaction are not gone yet?" Asked Tina.

"The reaction is nearly gone. This is my last week using this stuff." Rachel said.

"What about the burns?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel stood up and lifted her shirt above her stomach.

"It's nearly gone." Finn smiled. Rachel smiled back.

The bruises were gone and the burns were now just red marks.

Rachel went into the bathroom to get some more things.

"You nervous about, Rach?" Tina asked.

Rachel came back and put her stuff in her suitcase. "No, excited."

"Rachel wouldn't be nervous." Said Mercedes as she turned to Rachel. "You've been singing on front of audiences for how long now?"

"13 years." Rachel smiled.

Rachel picked up a small white star off her bedside table. She stared at it for a moment. "Should I bring this?"

"What is it?" Asked Finn.

"It's a night light." Rachel said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I've used it since they burned me. I can't sleep without it."

"Then bring it." Said Tina.

Rachel gave her a worried look. "What about Quinn and Santana?"

"Rachel don't be embarrassed about it." Said Mercedes. "It's their fault you need that night light."

"What if it keeps you guys awake?" Asked Rachel.

"Don't worry about me or Tina." Mercedes said. "The others will have to deal with it. As I said, it's their fault."

"I would like to stop using it." Said Rachel.

"Well don't use it tonight." Said Tina. "Bring it with you just incase you need it."

"Okay thanks Tina." Said Rachel, as she took the plug out and put the night light in her suitcase.

"I'm finished." Rachel said as she closed her suitcase.

"Ready to go?" Asked Tina.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

Finn, Mercedes and Tina got their suitcases that they left in Rachel's hallway while Rachel said goodbye to her dads. After a minute Rachel came out with her suitcase and they walked to the school. When they arrived Kurt, Artie and Brittney were already there. They were helping Artie into the school bus using the wheelchair lift.

"Hey guys." Mr Schue said as he walked over to them. "Excited?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

They looked around to see Quinn, Santana and Puck walking over to the bus. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up at him and nodded.

"Can't believe we have to spend the whole weekend with those bitches." Said Mercedes.

They put their suitcases in the storage space and got on the bus and took a seat near the back. Finn and Rachel sat together. Mercedes and Tina sat behind them.

Puck, Quinn and Santana sat at the front of the bus.

"Brittany is sitting by herself." Rachel pointed out.

Finn looked over at Brittany who was sitting by herself looking out the window.

"Brittany!" Rachel called over. Brittany turned around.

"You want to sit here?" Rachel asked pointing to the empty seat on front of her.

Brittany smiled and nodded.

Brittany got up and sat down on front of Rachel. "Thanks."

"You want this?" Finn asked as he handed Rachel one of his earphones.

Rachel smiled as she put the earphone in her ear. She rested her head on Finn's shoulder. They listened to the music as the bus left the school.

5 hours later Rachel opened her eyes and realized she had fell asleep. She looked up to see Finn was also asleep. He had one arm around her. His head was resting on the top of Rachel's head. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Wake up you two." Rachel heard Mercedes say.

Finn and Rachel both sat up.

"My neck is killing." Rachel moaned.

"You okay?" Asked Tina.

Rachel nodded. "Just the way I slept."

"Are we there yet?" Asked Finn.

"Nearly." Said Mercedes said.

"How long were me and Finn asleep?" Asked Rachel.

"About 4 hours or something." Said Tina.

The bus came to to a stop. They got the suitcases and went into the house. The 6 girls went to their room. In the room was 2 bunk beds and 2 foldout beds beside them.

On the left side of the room, Tina was on the top bunk, Rachel was on the bottom. Mercedes was on the foldout bed that was next to Rachel's bed. On the right side of the room Santana was on the top bunk and Quinn was on the bottom. Brittany was on the other foldout bed.

"I can't believe you two are unpacking already." Mercedes said as she watched Rachel and Tina put their clothes in the wardrobe.

"Well excuse us for trying to feel a little more a home." Rachel said.

Rachel got up and walked out to the mini sitting room. She saw Finn sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Rachel said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Rach." Finn said back. "How you getting on with your roommates?"

"Fine." Rachel said. "Kinda awkward."

"Will you be okay staying in a room them?" Asked Finn.

Rachel laughed. "I'll be fine. Mercedes won't let them near me."

"Good." Finn said. "You still excited for tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded. "Are you?"

"Kinda nervous." Finn said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Besides you'll be singing with me." Smiled Rachel. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so." Finn said.

"If things don't go well for you all you have to do is say my name. The crowd will go crazy." Laughed Rachel.

"Oh really?" Finn said as he started to tickle Rachel.

Rachel started laughing hysterically. "Finn stop it!"

"No way." Finn said back.

Rachel managed to get up and run away from Finn. Finn got up and chased her around the sitting room. Finn ran over and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Let me go!" Laughed Rachel.

"First tell me that I'm a great singing." Finn said as he tickled Rachel more.

"Your Amazing." Rachel said, still laughing.

Finn let Rachel go and she ran back over to the couch and Finn followed her.

"Your so mean." Rachel said while giggling.

Finn sat down next to Rachel. He loved seeing Rachel laughing. He looked at the small girl sitting beside him. She was still giggling. Finn was wondering if this was the right time to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend. Finn wanted Rachel to be his girlfriend since the night she came out of the hospital. Finn was going to ask her many times but couldn't bring himself to ask. He was afraid it would ruin the friendship he had with Rachel if she said no.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Me too." Finn got up and walked Rachel to the girls room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight Finn."

"Night Rach." Finn said as he to the boys room.

Rachel fell asleep straight away while Finn lay in bed thinking about how he was going to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend. He felt nervous at the thought and felt sick at the thought of her saying no. Little did he know, Rachel had a crush on him for a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy New Year Everyone! :) Hope everyone had a great day! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**_

_**I'll have an announcement about a new story in the next chapter! ;) **_

**April 3rd 2010**

The members of New Directions ran into into their house cheering and screaming. Will and Emma stood at the door watching as the excited group of teenagers ran around the sitting room. This is just 2 hours after finding out they had made it to Regionals. Finn lifted Rachel up and hugged her tight.

"Be careful." Miss Pillsbury shouted over.

"Can I just say, Finn and Rachel you were both amazing." Mr Schue said.

They all pulled Finn and Rachel into a group hug. The group were so excited that they didn't even change out of their costumes.

"Okay guys, go get changed. I'm gonna get you guys pizza to celebrate." Mr Schue said.

The group ran into their rooms to get changed into their pj's.

"You were amazing, Rachel." Tina said.

"Thank you." Rachel said back.

After she was changed Rachel went into the bathroom to let her hair down. She had her hair in curls and the sides of her hair was tied back with a hair clip. After spending nearly 10 minutes trying un-tangle her hair from the hair clip, she finally went back into the bedroom.

"Can someone please help me get this hair clip out?" She asked.

Brittany got up of her foldout bed. "I'll help you."

The two girls went into the bathroom. Brittany started fixing Rachel's hair.

"How did you get it all tangled up?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said. "It's the curls."

Brittany laughed and picked up the hair brush up and started doing Rachel's hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Why did you tell Coach Sylvester not to me in trouble." Asked Brittany.

"Cause you did nothing wrong." Rachel said.

Brittany stopped doing Rachel's hair and stepped forward to face Rachel. "But I let them hurt you. I should be suspended or have detention."

"Brittany, Don't say that." Rachel said. "They were hurting you too. You were scared."

"I could have stopped them." Brittany said. "I'm really sorry."

"Brittany it's okay." Said Rachel.

"No. It's not okay." Brittany said while tearing up. "I saw you fall down the stairs. I stood there and watched them burn you."

Rachel seen a tear fall from Brittany's eye. Rachel pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't cry, Brittany." Rachel let go of Brittany and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me, When they burned me, There was two football players guarding the door. If you tried to get help they might have burned you too."

Brittany looked down and tears continued to fall. "You went through so much pain because of me."

"Brittany, you couldn't stop the pain but you did help." Rachel put her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "They left me there, tied up, you untied me and brought me home. If you weren't there I could have been left there all night. You told me how to treat the burns, thanks to you they didn't get infected. It would have been a lot more serious if they got infected. You spoke up when Quinn held my neck. You saved my life, Brittany."

Rachel pulled Brittany into another hug.

"Thank you for saving me." Rachel said.

Brittany smiled. "Your welcome."

"It's over now, Britt." Rachel said with a weak smile. "Their never going to hurt us again."

The two girls stood there for a minute and just hugged eachother.

"I better finish your hair." Brittany said with a small laugh as they let go.

Brittany grabbed the brush and started doing Rachel's hair again.

"You were amazing today." Rachel said.

"I wasn't." Brittany said. "You were."

"You were great, Brittany." Rachel said. "Your dancing was amazing."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Rachel."

"You should think about trying out for solo's." Rachel said. "You have a really good singing voice."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll be able too." Brittany said as she finished Rachel's hair.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's really hard for me to learn new songs. My mom has to help me when she's not in work." Brittany said while putting the hair brush away.

"How about I help you?" Rachel asked. "I'll help you learn the songs and I can help you with your assignments?"

"Really?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded.

Brittany smiled and hugged Rachel. "Thank you so much."

Rachel smiled. "Your welcome."

They heard a knock on the bathroom door. Rachel ran over and opened it. She was Mercedes standing there.

"You coming to the sitting room for some pizza?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Brittany you coming?"

Brittany nodded and followed Rachel and Mercedes to the sitting room. The gang sat in the sitting room. Talking and laughing about Sectionals. They were talking about how excited they were for Regionals. They were talking and singing along to to the songs on the radio. At 11:30 pm, Quinn and Santana stood up and walked out. Miss Pillsbury noticed something strange. She stood up and followed them out.

"Are you girls okay?" She asked.

"Quinn's not feeling well." Santana said. "She's going to bed and I'm going to stay with her incase she needs anything."

"Are you sure your okay Quinn?" Miss Pillsbury asked. "I noticed you were holding your stomach a lot today."

Quinn nodded. "It's just Nausea. The baby has been moving a lot today."

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Okay go to sleep and that might help you feel better."

Quinn nodded and she walked into the bedroom with Santana. Miss Pillsbury walked back into the sitting room.

"Are they okay?" Mr Schue asked.

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Quinn is just not feeling well."

"Or she's just attention seeking." Mercedes whispered to Tina.

Finn looked at Rachel who was sitting next to him. He put his arm around her. He wasn't going to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend tonight. He wouldn't have a chance to talk to her alone. He promised himself that he would ask her when they get home. At the perfect time. He looked down at Rachel said she cuddled into his side.

They all went to bed at 2 am. When the girls went into their room, Quinn and Santana were already asleep. The other 4 girls fell asleep straight away.

During the night the girls heard a loud scream. Rachel jumped up and hit her head on the bunk bed above her. They jumped up and looked to the right side of the room. Santana was standing beside Quinn's bed. Tina looked at her watch to see it was 4 am.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes shouted.

Santana ran out of the room and went to the teachers rooms. She started banging on Mr Schue's door and then started banging on Miss Pillsbury's door.

"MR SCHUE? MISS PILLSBURY!" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mr Schue opened the door and looked at the picnicked girl on front of him.

"What's going on?"

Santana stood there for a moment trying to catch her breath. "Quinn's water broke. She's in labor."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the wait! This is the hardest Chapter I ever had to write! lol :)**_

_**Let me know what you think!  
I'm starting to plan a new Glee Story for after Saving You is over. For now the title is "Chasing Lights."**_

_**The title **__**might**__** change. For updates on "Chasing Lights" follow my Twitter xGleeFansx3 and you'll see updates there. :)**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 13. :)**_

**April 4th 2010**

Mr Schue went pale went Santana told him Quinn was in labor. He quickly went over to Miss Pillsbury's room and knocked on the door.

"Emma! I need you now!" He shouted.

Miss Pillsbury opened the bedroom door. "What on earth is going on?"

"Quinn is in labor." Mr Schue said.

"Are you sure?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Her waters broke and she's in a lot of pain."

"Okay. Just bring her into the sitting room and I'll be there in a minute." Miss Pillsbury said.

Santana ran back into the bedroom. The boys came out to the hallway to see what was going on.

"We heard a scream. What's going on?" Said Kurt.

"Quinn's in labor." Mr Schue said.

"Stay in your rooms." Miss Pillsbury said.

In the girls room Quinn was sitting in her bed, crying in pain. Santana ran in and carefully helped Quinn up and got ready to take her into the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Tina said.

"Quinn's in labor." Santana said back as she took Quinn into the sitting room.

She sat Quinn down on the floor with her back leaning against the couch. Miss Pillsbury ran in and sat down next to her.

"Quinn, how far apart are the contractions?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"I don't know." Quinn sobbed.

"She woke up about an half hour ago with pains." Santana said.

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Will, I need you to call an ambulance!"

Mr Schue, who was standing at the sitting room door, nodded and called the ambulance.

"Santana go get Quinn's pillow." Miss Pillsbury said.

Santana nodded and ran into the girls room.

"Okay Quinn you have to tell me everything you feel a contraction. Okay?" Miss Pillsbury said. Quinn nodded.

Santana came back in with a pillow. Miss Pillsbury put it behind Quinn so she could lean against it.

The whole Glee Club rushed into the sitting room.

"Guys, you need to go back to your rooms or else go into the hallway." Miss Pillsbury said.

"Let Puck stay." Santana said. "He's the dad."

The group were about to leave when Quinn spoke up.

"Wait!" She said. "Me and Santana want to talk to Rachel. Alone."

"There's no way on this earth we're leaving Rachel alone with you." Mercedes said as she walked on front of Rachel.

"We're not going to do anything." Santana said.

Mercedes turned to Rachel and whispered to her. "You want to do this?"

Rachel nodded.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Said Mercedes.

The group walked out, leaving Rachel alone with Quinn and Santana. Rachel was standing at the door.

"Rachel, come here." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head and her hands started shaking.

"Please Rachel. We seriously won't do anything." Santana said.

Rachel slowly walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Rachel, me and Santana want to apologize." Quinn said in between her deep breathes.

"If your sorry then why did you do this to me?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know." Santana said. "We didn't think it would as bad as it did."

"We took it to far and we're sorry." Said Quinn.

"Thank you for apologizing but I can't forgive you." Rachel said. "The doctors said that the burns are healing but I could have a permanent mark."

"We understand, Rachel." Santana said.

"We're sorry we put you though so much." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and walked out to the hallway.

"You okay?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded.

Finn saw a bruise and a small bump form on Rachel's forehead.

"What happened to your forehead?" He asked.

Rachel gave him a confused look and put her hand on her forehead. "Oh, I hit my head off the bunk bed."

"Seriously?" Finn said, holding back laughter.

"It's not funny. It really hurt." Rachel said with a pout.

Finn started laughing and hugged Rachel. "Aww I'm sorry for laughing, Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you."

"C'mon don't be like that." Finn said.

Rachel didn't answer him.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" He asked.

Rachel quickly turned around. "Oh God, No!"

"Then forgive me." Finn said. Rachel shook her head.

"Don't make me do it." Finn said as he started tickling Rachel.

"Okay! I forgive you." Rachel said.

Finn laughed and pulled Rachel in for a hug.

45 minutes later the ambulance still didn't arrive. The group could see Mr Schue start to panic.

"Will, the contractions are getting worse." Miss Pillsbury said. "Where is the ambulance?"

"I'm calling them now." Mr Schue said back.

The group stayed in the hallway and listened to Mr Schue talk on the phone.

After 5 minutes Mr Schue came out with an angry look on his face.

"What happened?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"There's been a car crash on the main road between here and the hospital." Mr Schue said. "The ambulance is delayed."

They heard Quinn cry in pain.

"Don't tell Quinn about the ambulance being delayed." Miss Pillsbury said as she walked back into the sitting room.

Kurt went into Artie's room and helped him into his wheelchair.

"What did Quinn and Santana say to you?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"They apologized." Rachel said.

"They apologized?" Said Tina.

"Do they even realize how much damage they caused?" Said Mercedes.

"I told them I wasn't going to forgive them." Rachel said. "I can never forget what they did."

"They will never understand what it was like for you." Mercedes said.

Finn put his arm around Rachel and Tina held Rachel's hand.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Quinn cried.

"There on the way." Santana said while holding her best friends hand tightly.

Quinn let out a really loud cry and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Another contraction?" Miss Pillsbury said. Quinn nodded.

"When was the last one?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"About 3 minutes ago." Santana said.

Miss Pillsbury nodded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Santana.

"Yeah off course. She'll be fine." Miss Pillsbury said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Miss Pillsbury walked into the hallway and looked at Mr Schue.

"Will, I need to speak to you in private." Miss Pillsbury said.

Will and Emma walked into Will's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Is Quinn okay?" Asked Will.

Emma shook her head. "She's far from okay. The contractions are about 3 minutes apart."

"Oh God." Will said.

"I need you to call 911 and tell them it's serious." Emma said.

Miss Pillsbury went back into the sitting room and kneeled down next to Quinn.

"She had another contraction." Santana said. "It was a little under 2 minutes apart."

Miss Pillsbury took a deep breath and nodded.

"There's something wrong." Quinn sobbed. "I know there's something wrong. Please just tell me what it is."

Miss Pillsbury sighed. "Quinn I need you to stay calm. Okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Please just tell me what's wrong."

Miss Pillsbury took Quinn's hand and held it tightly. "Quinn, Ready or not I think this baby is coming right now."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys. Here's the last Chapter of "Saving You." I am so sad this is over I love this story so much. I'm going to upload another Chapter soon so you guys can see what happens in a few years later. ;) I won't be up for a little while.**_

_**My new story "Chasing Lights." will be up tomorrow or the next day! I hope you guys will check it out. Let me know and if you want I'll message you when the first Chapter is up. :)**_

_**Now please review one last time! :(**_

**April 4th 2010**

"What?" Quinn said, crying harder and starting to panic. "The ambulance isn't here yet."

"Quinn, Listen to me!" Miss Pillsbury said. "Your going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. You just need to stay calm."

Quinn nodded.

"Santana your going to stay here her." Miss Pillsbury said as she stood up and walked into the hallway. "Will and Puck, I need you both now. Will, get 911 on the phone again."

"What's going on?" Puck asked, getting worried. "Is Quinn and the baby okay?"

"We can't wait for the ambulance." Miss Pillsbury said. "Quinn's having the baby right now."

The Glee Club looked at Miss Pillsbury in shock.

"Were gonna call 911 and their gonna tell tell us what to do." Miss Pillsbury said as she walked in the sitting room.

"Is there anything we can do, Miss Pillsbury?" Tina asked.

"You guys wait outside and tell me when the ambulance comes." Miss Pillsbury said as she went into the sitting room. The rest of the club went outside and waited for the ambulance.

"It's freezing out here." Moaned Tina.

"Can we go back inside?" Mercedes said.

"We need to till wait until the ambulance comes." Rachel said.

Finn put his arms around Rachel who was shivering.

"I wish the ambulance would hurry up." Brittany said.

"If I hear Quinn scream one more time I think I'll go deaf." Kurt said as he walked out with Artie.

"This is an exciting end to Sectionals." Said Finn.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah can't wait to see what happens at Regionals."

The group laughed.

"Hopefully nothing like this." Artie said.

"Do you guys hear that?" Finn said.

The group stayed silent and listened for a noise.

"It's a siren." Tina said.

"Finally the ambulance is here." Kurt said.

"Kurt, Artie and Tina go to the ambulance and tell them were to go." Mercedes said. "Me, Brittany, Finn and Rachel are gonna tell Miss Pillsbury know the ambulance is here."

Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Brittany ran into the house. They ran into the sitting room to tell them the ambulance had arrived. The second they came in they heard the sound of a baby crying. The 4 of them saw Miss Pillsbury holding the new born in her arms.

"It's a girl." She said with a smile.

"We came to tell you the ambulance is here." Brittany said.

"When was the baby born?" Asked Mercedes.

"Just now." Mr Schue said with a smile.

Rachel walked forward to get a closer look at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"She looks just like you, Quinn." Miss Pillsbury said as she gave the baby to Quinn.

Quinn lay back and looked at her baby. The baby held Quinn's finger with her tiny hand.

"What's her name?" Rachel asked.

"Beth." Puck answered.

After a few minutes the rest of the group ran in and froze when they saw the baby in Quinn's arms. The paramedics arrived in the house. They took Quinn and the baby to the hospital. Puck and Miss Pillsbury went with them.

The group sat in the sitting room still in shock over what happened that night.

"That's a really bad bump." Finn said looking at Rachel forehead. "I better get some ice."

Rachel watched Finn go into the kitchen.

Mr Schue stood up and walked to door. "It's nearly 6 am you guys. You should all go back to bed."

The group all stood up and went into the bedrooms. Rachel stayed on the couch.

"You going back to bed Rachel?" Mr Schue asked.

"Finn is just getting an ice-pack for my head. I'll go back to bed in a few minutes." She said.

Mr Schue nodded and left. Finn came back with an ice-pack and looked around the empty room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone back to bed." Rachel said.

Finn sat down next to Rachel and put the ice-pack on the bump on her forehead. Rachel started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Finn said with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about how I got this bump on my head." Rachel said.

"Looks like your going to have a really bad bruise." Finn said.

"That's okay." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn looked at Rachel for a moment.

Rachel smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry." Finn said. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Asked Rachel.

"Thinking about how amazing you are." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel giggled.

"Seriously Rachel. I can't believe how strong you are."

"I'm not that strong." Rachel said.

"You are." Finn said. "You were in hospital after being tied up and burned. You were in pain and terrified. Now 3 weeks later your sitting here with a big smile on your face."

Rachel smiled and looked away.

"You have a beautiful smile." Finn said.

"Thank you." Rachel said, looking down.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rachel looked at Finn while holding the ice-pack to her forehead.

"You helped me though all the bullying, Finn." Rachel said.

Finn gave her a confused look. "How did I help? I never noticed."

"You were my only friend, Finn." Rachel said. "I always felt safe when I was with you."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Finn said. "I wish I could have stopped it. I should have noticed something."

Rachel sat forward and hugged Finn.

"It's over now, Finn." Rachel said. "I really should have told you. I never would have got through it without you."

"Rachel your the most amazing girl I ever met." Finn said. Rachel smiled.

"I have something important to ask you." Finn said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Finn took both of Rachel's hands and held them. He took at deep breath and looked into Rachel's eyes. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel gave him a shocked look then nodded. "Finn I would love to be your girlfriend."

Both of them leaned in and kissed. It was a moment Finn and Rachel wanted to last forever.

After a minute they stopped kissing and Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Finn let go of Rachel and noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Finn asked, getting worried.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." Rachel said, smiling through her tears.

Finn wiped away her tears and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Rachel. I promise I'll always protect you. Okay? I'll always be there. I won't let anybody hurt you. I'll never break that promise."

"I love you Finn." Rachel said as more tears fell.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and they lay down on the couch.

"I love you too Rachel." Finn said as he kissed the top of her head.

They both lay there and fell asleep in eachothers arms. Rachel knew she'll always be safe with Finn.

**February 2018**

24 year old Rachel Berry opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her apartment. Her home in New York. She looked at the TV to see the credits of the movie were on. Rachel thought back on the events after Finn became her boyfriend. Baby Beth was adopted. The Glee Club went all the way to Nationals. They moved to New York. They stayed in contact with Artie and Kurt. They stayed very close friends with Mercedes, Brittany and Tina. They had lost all contact with Quinn, Santana and Puck. The people who hurt her were out of her life forever. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina would visit during the summer.

Rachel looked down at her stomach. The doctors were wrong. There was no permanent mark. There was no mark, no scar, nothing. Rachel was happy there was no mark.

She felt herself being gently lifted up. She seen Finn stand up and lay her on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and walked over to the DVD player. He didn't notice she was awake.

Rachel smiled looking at her boyfriend. Over the years he had done so much for her. He left his home in Ohio and moved to New York with Rachel. He did everything he could to help Rachel with her singing and acting career. He went with her to auditions. He was sitting in front row on the opening night of every show Rachel has been in. When she walked offstage he was the first to give her a hug and tell her how great she was onstage. He always protected her. He never broke that promise.

Finn turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey." He said as he kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair. "I thought you were asleep."

Rachel smiled. "I wasn't asleep. I was thinking."

Finn kissed her forehead. "You were moving around a lot. I thought you were dreaming or something. What were you thinking about?"

Rachel didn't answer.

"Were you thinking about the bullying?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"It's over Rachel." Finn said. "They'll never come near you again."

"And I have you to protect me." Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel sat up and Finn hugged her.

"You feeling better now?" Finn said, thinking about Rachel being upset earlier that night.

"Yeah. A lot better." Rachel smiled.

Finn smiled. "Good, You know I hate seeing you upset."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him.

"We better get to bed." Finn said as he helped Rachel up.

He walked to the door and Rachel followed him

"I have a game tomorrow and you have rehearsals all day tomorrow." He said. "We both know how tired you get after those long rehearsals. So you need your rest."

Rachel stood at the door and looked at Finn. Finn turned around to face Rachel.

"Everything okay Rachel?" He asked.

"I love you." Rachel said as she ran over to Finn and hugged him.

"I love you too, Rach." Finn said as he lifted Rachel up and kissed her head.

Finn carried Rachel into the bedroom and put her under the covers. He gave her another kiss. He quickly got changed. He got under the covers beside Rachel and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Beautiful." Finn said as he kissed Rachel.

"Goodnight Finn." Rachel said back as she cuddled into Finn's side and started to fall asleep. "Love you forever."

Finn smiled at the small girl. "I love you too. Never forget that."

Finn watched Rachel fall asleep. He held her close and fell asleep himself. After everything Rachel had been through in High School. She now had the perfect life. She was living in her favourite place in the world. She was working with her dream career. She had her amazing boyfriend by her side.

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay I wasn't ready to let Saving You go! There will be 3 more Chapters I will still be working on Chasing Lights!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**March 2018**

25 year old Finn Hudson looked up at the clock. It was nearly 6 o'clock. Rachel will be home from work any minute now. He finished getting ready and set the dinner table. This night was a very important night for Finn. He was going to ask Rachel to marry him. He was nervous. The last time he was this nervous was when he asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. Now he was asking her to be his wife. He had the box with the ring in his pocket. He was ready. He took out his phone and called Rachel.

He waited for a moment until he heard Rachel's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Finn said.

Rachel laughed. "Hey cutie."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the taxi on my way home. Why?"

Finn quickly tried to think of something. "I just missed you."

Rachel giggled. "Aww your so sweet. I'll be home in about 10 minutes."

"Okay I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel said before hanging up.

Finn went into the kitchen and put the food on the table. He lit candles around the sitting room and turned off the lights. He then went into the hallway and waited for Rachel.

"I'm home!" Rachel shouted as she walked in.

"Hey." Finn said as she gave her a kiss.

Rachel gave him a confused look. "How come the sitting room lights are turned off."

"I have a surprise for you." Finn smiled.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Close your eyes." Finn said.

Rachel shut her eyes and Finn opened the sitting room door. Finn covered Rachel's eyes with his hand and brought her into the sitting room.

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said back.

Finn took his hands away from Rachel's eyes. He smiled when he saw the shocked look on Rachel's face.

Rachel looked around at the dinner table and the candles. "You did this?"

Finn nodded. "You like it?"

"I love it." Rachel said as she turned around and kissed Finn.

They both sat down at the dinner table. Finn made Rachel her favorite Vegan dinner. They ate while Rachel told Finn how her day went.

"I have another audition next week." Rachel said.

"That's great." Finn said. "You want me to come with you?"

"They still have to tell me the times." Rachel said. "Maybe you can come if you don't have a game next week."

"Are you happy Rachel?" Finn asked. "Are you happy with your career."

Rachel nodded. "This is my dream job. Off course I love it."

"Do you miss Ohio?" Finn asked.

"Yes and no. I miss my dads but if I was in Ohio I wouldn't be working here." Rachel said. "I just really happy that I have you with me."

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel. Rachel's biggest fear was losing Finn. He thought back to their Senior Year. When both Finn was 19 and Rachel was 18.

**April 2012**

_"Hey Leroy, Hey Hiram." Finn said as he walked into Rachel's house. "Where's Rachel?"_

_"She's upstairs." Leroy said._

_"We were wondering if you could talk to her for us." Hiram said._

_"Is she okay?" Finn asked._

_Leroy sighed. "We don't know. She won't talk to us. She's been in her room all day."_

_Finn nodded. "I'll talk to her."_

_"Thank you." Leroy said as Finn walked up the stairs._

_Finn slowly opened Rachel's bedroom door. He looked in to see Rachel lying face down on the bed._

_"Rachel?" He said._

_Rachel looked up. Finn got worried when he was Rachel's eyes were red and filled with tears._

_"What's up Rachel?" Finn asked._

_Rachel didn't answer she just cried more. Finn went over and sat down on Rachel's bed. He lifted Rachel onto his lap and rubbed circles in her back to calm her down._

_"Why are you so upset, Rach?" Finn asked before he kissed the top of Rachel's head. _

_Rachel wiped her tears. "I don't want to lose you, Finn."_

_Rachel cried more and Finn hugged her. "Who said you were gonna lose me?"_

_"Finn we're gonna be apart when we go to college." Rachel sobbed. "Ever since I was little I wanted to move to New York and be an actress. I'm gonna lose you if I move to New York."_

_"Rachel stop!" Finn said while looking at the crying girl. "Take a deep breath."_

_Rachel took a deep breath. Finn waited until she stopped crying to start talking._

_"Listen Rachel. In September I'm going to work on being a football coach and your going to work on your singing and acting." Finn said as he continued to rub circles on her back. "Then when we finish college. We'll go to New York together."_

_Rachel sat up and looked Finn. "Would you really leave Ohio for me?"_

_Finn nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Thank you!" Rachel said as she hugged Finn._

_"I don't want you to worry about losing me again. Okay?" He said. Rachel nodded._

**March 2018**

Finn was glad he left Ohio. He loved New York. He knew Rachel loved it. Both of them missed their friends and family in Ohio. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina would come to visit during the summer. All of Rachel's family and friends came to New York from Ohio to see Rachel in her first show.

After they finished dinner Finn took the plates into the kitchen and got himself ready to ask the important question.

Finn went back inside and sat down in his seat. "I have something to ask you Rachel."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well you have been my girlfriend for a long time now." Finn said.

Rachel nodded.

"I've waiting a long time for the perfect moment to ask you this." Finn said as he walked beside Rachel and got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket. "Rachel Barbara Berry, Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at him and covered her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes Finn. I'll marry you."

Finn smiled as he put the ring on Rachel's finger.

"I love you!" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged Rachel.

Right now he felt like the happiest man on earth.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's Chapter 16. I have a surprise coming up! ;) Review and tell me what you think.**_

**July 2018**

"Hold still Rachel." Mercedes said as she took the rollers out of Rachel's hair.

"Sorry." Rachel said.

"You nearly ready to do Rachel's make up, Britt?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany was doing Tina's make up. "Yeah. I'm nearly finished with Tina."

It was the morning of Rachel's wedding. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany stayed in Rachel's apartment while the boys stayed in a nearby hotel. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany were the bridesmaids. The 3 of them had their hair and make up done. Rachel was the last one to get ready.

"I feel really nervous." Rachel said.

"This is bad." Tina said. "Rachel Berry never gets nervous."

"It's normal Rachel." Brittany said.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Rachel said with a big smile.

"I know." Brittany said. "It's like only yesterday. We graduated."

"Your the first out of all of us to get married." Mercedes said as she finished Rachel's hair. "Okay your hair is done."

"Ready to get your make up done?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded.

Brittany started doing Rachel's make up.

"Finn won't recognize you when he sees you." Tina said.

"I can't wait to see his reaction." Laughed Mercedes.

After a few minutes they girls went into the bedrooms to get ready. Rachel went into her bedroom while Brittany, Tina and Mercedes went into the guest room.

A few minutes later Rachel was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her long white wedding dress. Her hair was in tight curls. It made her hair look very short. She heard a knock on the door she saw Brittany walk in.

"Wow." Brittany said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Brittany called Mercedes and Tina. They came in a gasped when they saw Rachel.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes said.

"You look gorgeous." Tina said.

"Thank you." Rachel said. "You girls looked amazing."

The 3 girls were wearing the dark blue dresses. Their hair was tied back into buns.

"Come out to the hallway." Mercedes said. "I want to take pictures."

Rachel laughed as Mercedes pulled her into the hallway.

Meanwhile in a nearby hotel Finn quickly got ready. He was very nervous about today. He was in the looking in the mirror, making sure his wedding suit looked okay. He was distracted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Finn shouted.

The door opened and Finn saw Leroy and Hiram walk in. Both men were dressed in suits.

"How do I look?" Finn asked.

"You look great." Hiram said.

"Thank you." Finn said. "Is everything okay?"

Leroy nodded. "Sit down Finn. We want to talk."

Finn sat down on the chair while Leroy and Hiram sat across from him on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Finn asked.

"We just want to thank you Finn." Hiram said.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"We are thanking you for everything you have done for Rachel." Leroy said.

"You have made Rachel so happy." Said Hiram. "You have done so much for her."

Finn smiled.

"After everything she went through in school, you helped her so much." Hiram said.

Leroy smiled. "And you left Ohio so Rachel could come to New York."

Finn smiled. "You don't have to worry about her. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Hiram smiled. "Thank you Finn."

"We can't wait to call you our son-in-law." Leroy said.

"Thank you." Finn said.

Hiram and Leroy walked out and Finn finished getting ready.

Finn walked out down to the lobby and saw is mom and stepdad there.

"You look great." Carole said.

"You ready to go?" Burt asked. Finn nodded.

Finn smiled at the thought of having Rachel as his wife.

2 hours later the girls finally arrived. Brittany and Tina got out of the car first and helped Rachel out.

Leroy walked out and saw the girls.

"Is everyone here?" Mercedes asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yeah Finn and everyone are inside.

Leroy froze when he saw Rachel. Rachel smiled and walked over to him.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" She asked.

Leroy smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy."

Mercedes took a photo of them. "That's so cute. Now smile and I'll take another one."

Rachel laughed as her dad put his arm around her. They both smiled as Mercedes took the photo.

After a few minutes the wedding was about to start. The bridesmaid got ready and they went inside.

Leroy kissed Rachel on the cheek. "You ready, Princess?"

"Yeah I am." Rachel giggles. Leroy blinked back the tears in his eyes.

Inside Finn stood at the top of the alter. He watched as the bridesmaids came in and sat down in the front row.

Finn looked away for a moment. When he looked back he saw Rachel walk in with Leroy.

Finn looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He saw a sudden flash and realized Mercedes took a picture of him. He smiled when Rachel reached the top of the alter.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Through the whole ceremony Finn couldn't take his eyes off Rachel.

After they said their vows. The priest said the words Finn and Rachel always wanted to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rachel giggled and held back tears as Finn leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel said with a big smile.

At the end of the ceremony Rachel and Finn went outside. Hiram came over and hugged Rachel.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl." He said.

"Thanks dad."

Rachel and Finn got photo's taken together. They got photo's with their parents and bridesmaid.

Kurt and Artie had come from Ohio to see the wedding.

After all the photo's were taken Finn and got into the car that took them to the hotel where they were spending the night.

"You are finally my wife." Finn said as he kissed Rachel. "Mrs Rachel Hudson."

Rachel smiled. "I like it."

"I love you Rachel." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's Chapter 17. You all have no idea how long a wanted to write this Chapter. :D Review and tell me what you think.**_

**October 2018**

Finn was in the kitchen making some coffee. He had woken up early and couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and left Rachel in bed. She had to go to rehearsals at 9:30 so she had to get up early anyway. Finn sat on the couch drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He wasn't in work today so he planned on taking it easy. He looked up at his wedding pictures and smiled. After a few minutes he looked at his watch and saw it was 7:15. Rachel still wasn't up yet. She got up at 6:30 every week day morning. She never slept in late when she had rehearsals.

Finn got up and went into their bedroom to see Rachel still asleep.

"Rachel." Finn said as he gently shook her.

Rachel moaned and rolled over to face him.

Finn knew there was something wrong. "What's wrong Rachel?"

"I don't feel well." Rachel said.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's forehead. "Your burning up."

Finn took out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Rachel asked.

"The rehearsal studio." Finn said. "I'm going to tell them your to sick to go in."

"Finn no!" Rachel cried.

"Your not going." Finn said. "Your can't even keep your eyes open."

"Fine." Rachel said with a small pout.

Finn laughed as he stood up and when into the hallway to make the call. He explained everything to the stage director. He gave Rachel the next 3 days off to rest. Finn hung up and went back into the bedroom. As he walked in Rachel quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Finn went in after her to find her throwing up. Finn held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked when Rachel was finished.

Rachel shook her head. "I feel awful."

"C'mon you better go back to bed." Finn said as he pulled Rachel up.

Rachel tried to walk on her own but she lost her balance. She fell forward. Finn caught her before she hit the ground. Rachel held her hand to her head.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't know I just really dizzy." Rachel said back.

Finn picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He put her under the covers.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head is spinning." Rachel said.

"You just go back to sleep." Finn said. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep straight away.

Finn put a bucket beside the bed so Rachel wouldn't have to run to the bathroom if she got sick again. He got a glass of water and left it on the bedside table. He gave Rachel a kiss and went into the sitting room.

Finn was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone started ringing. Finn got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn. Did Rachel leave for work yet?"

"No Brittany. She's sick. I made her stay home."

"Oh. Do you want me to come over?"

"No Brittany we'll be fine."

"Okay. I was just calling to ask if Rachel was still going shopping this weekend."

Finn laughed. "I don't think Rachel would miss that. I'll get her to call you later."

"Okay. Thanks Finn. Just call if you need me to come over."

"Thank's Britt." Finn said as he hung up. He turned his attention back to the TV. Brittany moved to New York two months ago. She lived in an apartment near Finn and Rachel. Since then Brittany and Rachel go out shopping whenever they can.

5 hours later Finn was looking though the TV channels when he heard a voice behind him.

"Finn?" He looked at the door to see this very pale wife standing at the door.

"Hey." He said as he held out his arms.

Rachel walked over to Finn and lay down on the couch, resting her head on his lap.

"You feeling better?" Finn asked as he wrapped a blanket around Rachel.

"Not really." Rachel said. "I still have a small headache and I feel really sick."

Finn put his hand on Rachel's forehead. "Your still really warm. If your not feeling any better tonight then I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow."

Rachel nodded. "Finn, could you get me some water?"

"Off course." Finn said as he got up and got Rachel a glass of water.

He went back inside and gave Rachel her water.

Rachel leaned against Finn as she slowly drank her water.

They lay on the couch for another two hours. Then Finn noticed Rachel was shaking.

"You okay Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm just so cold." Rachel said.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's forehead and gave her a worried look. "Rachel your burning."

Rachel moaned as she shut her eyes.

Finn got up and pulled Rachel up. "C'mon."

"Where are going?" Rachel asked.

"Back to bed. I think you should try to get some more sleep." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and they walked back into the bedroom. He helped Rachel get back under the covers.

"You want me to get you anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "Will you stay with me?"

Finn smiled and got in the bed beside her.

"You okay?" He asked. Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Finn knew she still had a high temperature.

"Is your headache gone?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

Finn looked down a few minutes later to see Rachel was asleep he smiled as he held her close as he fell asleep himself.

Finn woke up an hour later. He looked down to Rachel awake.

"Hey." He said.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"You feeling better?" Finn asked.

"A little." Rachel said. "I still feel really tired."

"You still want to go to the doctor tomorrow?" Finn said, stroking Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

Finn smiled. "Nothing serious. I think it's just the flu."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Rachel said.

"Your welcome." Smiled Finn. "I just want you to get better. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said as she kissed Finn.

The next day Rachel was not any better. Finn helped Rachel get ready and they went to the doctors office. Rachel looked a lot better but she still felt terrible.

"You want me to go in with you?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm be fine. Thanks."

After a few minutes Rachel was called to see the doctor. Finn gave her a kiss before she went in.

"I'm be out here if you need me." He said, Rachel nodded.

Rachel was in the doctors office for over 15 minutes. Finn was starting to get a little worried. He didn't think it would take this long. After 5 minutes Rachel finally came out. Finn stood up and noticed Rachel looked more pale then she was when she went into the doctor.

"You okay Rachel?" He asked. "Did they find out what's wrong?"

Rachel nodded. Finn saw a tear fall from her eye.

Finn's was really worried at this point. "Oh God, Rachel please don't tell me it's something serious."

Finn nearly started crying. Rachel looked up at him with tearful eyes and smiled.

"I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's Chapter 18. Sadly the next one will be the last :( I might be a little slow updating! Review and tell me what you think! :)**_

**May 2019**

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hudson. It's a girl." The nurse said as she gave the baby to Rachel.

Rachel looked at the baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked up at Finn and started crying.

"We have a daughter."

Finn smiled through his tears. "She's beautiful."

Finn and Rachel sat there and looked at their new daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea." Finn laughed.

Rachel giggled and looked at her little girl. Both we're thinking about what her name will be.

"What about Brooke?" Finn asked.

"Brooke?" Rachel said as she looked at Finn.

Finn nodded.

"I like it." Rachel smiled.

"Brooke Taylor?" Finn said. "What do you think?"

Rachel said. "Brooke Taylor Hudson. I love it."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. They watched as Brooke opened her eyes.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mom." Finn said as kissed Rachel's head.

Rachel lay back on the bed. Brooke held Rachel's finger with one hand and held Finn's finger with the other.

Rachel kissed Brooke on the forehead. "Hello, my beautiful little angel."

Finn smiled as he looked at his wife and daughter.

**April 2020**

"Congratulations." The nurse said as she walked over with the new baby. "It's a girl."

Rachel smiled as she took the baby and held her.

"Another daughter." She said to Finn.

Finn smiled as he watched his exhausted wife lie back with their new born daughter.

Brooke was 4 months old when Rachel discovered she was pregnant again. Rachel was so excited that Brooke was going to have a new brother or sister. Having their second baby was not as easy as their first baby. Brooke was born on her due date. So Finn and Rachel were ready for when Rachel went into labor. Their second baby was born nearly 2 weeks early. So they were not ready this time. When Rachel went into labor they had to wait for Brittany to come and look after Brooke. Then they had to wait for the ambulance. Finn was worried that Rachel would have the baby in the ambulance. Luckily they arrived at the hospital and got Rachel to the delivery room just on time.

"What are we going to call her?" Rachel asked.

"I picked Brooke's name so you choose." Finn said.

Rachel looked down at her new daughter and smiled.

"Any ideas for names?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "There's one name I like."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Miranda." Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "I love it."

Rachel smiled.

"How about Miranda Emily Hudson?"

Rachel gave Finn a big smile. "I love it."

Rachel looked down at Miranda who was looking around.

"Hey baby." Rachel said.

"She looks a lot like you." Rachel said to Finn.

After a few minutes Rachel told Finn she wanted Brooke there. Finn called Brittany and asked her to bring Brooke to the hospital. 30 minutes later Finn went outside to meet Brittany.

"Well?" Brittany asked.

"It's a girl." Finn said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Brittany said as she hugged Finn. "What's her name?"

"Miranda." Finn said.

"That's a lovely name." Brittany said. Brittany lifted Brooke out of her stroller.

"Hey princess." Finn said to his 11 month old daughter.

Brooke giggled and held her arms out to Finn. Finn took Brooke and hugged her.

"Thanks for looking after her." Finn said.

"Anything for my little God-Daughter." Brittany said as she kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"You coming up to see Rachel and Miranda?" Finn asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm gonna go and see them tomorrow."

"Okay thanks Brittany." Finn said before going back into the hospital.

Rachel smiled when she saw Finn walk in with Brooke.

"Hey baby." Rachel smiled. Brooke started giggling.

Finn sat Brooke down on the bed. Rachel moved back so Brooke could see Miranda.

"Brooke, this is Miranda." Rachel said. "She's your new sister."

Brooke leaned forward and looked at Miranda. She smiled and carefully held Miranda's hand.

"I think they like each other." Rachel whispered to Finn.

Finn smiled when he saw how excited Rachel was. He leaned back and looked at his two little girls.

**August 2020**

Finn was sitting on the couch feeding Miranda her bottle while Rachel was sitting on the other side of the room with giving Brooke her bottle. Rachel listened to the rain hitting the window of their apartment. Brooke finished her bottle and Rachel looked at the clock. It was nearly 9 o'clock. Rachel could see Brooke falling asleep. She lifted her up and carried her to Finn.

"Say goodnight to daddy." She said.

"Night Angel." Finn said as he kissed Brooke.

"Is Miranda finished her bottle?" Rachel asked.

"Nearly." Finn said back.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. I'll put Miranda to bed when Brooke goes to sleep."

Finn smiled. "Don't worry about it Rachel. I'll do it. I'm going to bed early anyway."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said as she carried Brooke to her room.

Once Miranda finished her bottle Finn changed her and carried her into Finn and Rachel's bedroom. As he walked past Brooke's room he could hear Rachel singing. He looked in to see Rachel sitting on the rocking chair with Brooke on her lap.

Finn smiled as he took Miranda into the bedroom. She was already asleep. Finn kissed her and carefully put her in the crib. He then got into bed. He smiled when he thought about how much he loved being a dad. Rachel was doing great as a mother. Rachel would sit down with the girls and sing to them. Finn loved it.

Meanwhile in Brooke's room. Rachel stopped singing and looked down to see Brooke was asleep. She put her into her crib and covered with a blanket. She put her teddy bear beside her and gave her a kiss.

She went into her room and gave Miranda a kiss. She got into bed beside Finn.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'm just tired."

"I love you." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Two hours later there was a large bolt of lightning outside. Rachel woke up and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Finn said as he woke up.

"Nothing." Rachel said back. "You know I'm afraid of thunder and lightning."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "There's nothing to be afraid off."

With that there was a crash of thunder outside. Rachel held Finn tighter and Miranda started crying.

"I'll get her." Finn said as he got up.

Rachel could hear Brooke crying in the other room. Rachel quickly got up and ran into Brooke room to see her standing in her crib.

"Mama!" She sobbed. Rachel went over and lifted her up.

"It's okay baby. Mommy doesn't like the storm either." Rachel said as she went back into the bedroom. Finn was sitting on the bed with Miranda. Rachel got back into the bed with Brooke.

"Something tell's me the girls got their fear of storms from you." Finn said.

Rachel laughed. Finn looked at his daughters and wife and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just so happy I have an amazing wife and 2 beautiful daughters." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn.

Finn leaned back on the bed and put his arm around Rachel. He was happy there with his 3 favorite girls.


	19. Chapter 19

_**First, I'm sorry for the long wait! Second, This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this. I'm gonna miss writing this! So please review one last time and tell me what you think! :') Love you all! x3**_

**June 2023**

Rachel opened her eyes and moved around in the bed. She looked at Finn who was still asleep with his arm around her. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes again. She had only fallen back asleep for 20 minutes when she felt something on the bed. She opened her eyes to see her 2 daughters sitting there smiling.

"Morning mommy." Brooke said smiling.

"Morning Brooke, Morning Miranda." Rachel said as she sat up and pulled the 2 girls onto her lap.

"Daddy is still asleep." Miranda said, looking at her dad.

"Wake him up." Rachel said.

The 2 girls giggled and crawled over to Finn.

"Wake up Daddy!" Both girls shouted. Rachel laughed.

Finn opened his eyes and saw his daughters. "Hey angels."

"How long have you been awake?" Rachel asked.

Brooke smiled. "Not long."

Finn smiled as he sat up. "You girls want breakfast now?"

"Yeah!" Miranda and Brooke shouted.

Finn smiled as he got up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Brooke said.

"Okay then." Finn said as he left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Are you getting up mommy?" Miranda asked.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I'll get up in a few minutes."

Rachel lay back down and the 2 girls lay down with her. After a few minutes Finn came in.

"Breakfast is ready." He said.

"Yay." Brooke said as she got up with Miranda. Both girls ran into the sitting room.

"You okay?" Finn asked as he sat on the bed beside Rachel.

Rachel smiled and got up. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from my show last night."

Finn smiled as he put his arm around Rachel and they walked into the sitting room. Rachel sat down at the table while the girls were sitting on the couch. Finn gave the girls there breakfast then got Rachel some coffee.

"Were the girls okay last night while I was gone?" Rachel asked.

"They were fine. Watch this." Finn said as he turned around to look at the girls. "Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to face Finn. "What daddy?"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" He asked.

"I want to sing on stage like mommy." Brooke said with a big smile.

Rachel laughed.

"Where are you girls going tonight?" Finn asked.

"To mommy's show." Said Miranda.

Rachel smiled. Rachel was playing Glinda in the Wizard Of Oz. She was only doing four shows while the original actress was sick. She wanted to take the girls to one of her shows for a long time now. She thought this show would be perfect for the girls to go see.

"Can't wait for the girls to come tonight." Rachel said with a smile.

"I can't believe how grown up they are." Finn said looking at the girls. Brooke was 4 and Miranda was 3. "Won't be long until Brooke starts school."

Rachel sighed, Finn gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"I'm worried. About them starting school." Rachel said. "I don't want Brooke or Miranda to go through what I went through."

"They won't Rachel." Finn said. "We always tell Brooke and Miranda that it's important to tell us if something is upsetting them."

Rachel still had a worried look on her face. Finn leaned over and kissed her.

"Listen Rachel. Nothing bad is going to happen." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I promised I would always protect you. I'm going to protect my daughters too."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. "I love you."

After a few minutes the girls finished their breakfast. Finn took their plates into the kitchen.

"C'mon girls." Rachel said. "I'll help you both get ready."

Rachel took the girls into their bedroom and helped them get dressed. She dressed Brooke in a pink dress with white flowers. She put a pink ribbon in her hair. Rachel then dressed Miranda in a red and white striped top, A red skirt and white leggings. She put a red ribbon in Miranda's hair.

"I'm going to get ready." Rachel said. "Go to daddy and ask him what he thinks of your clothes.

"Okay mommy." Brooke said as the two girls ran into the sitting room.

"What do you think daddy?" Brooke said, doing a twirl.

"Do we look pretty?" Miranda asked.

"You both look amazing." Finn said as he pulled the two girls onto his lap.

Nearly an hour later Rachel finished getting ready. She walked into the sitting room to see Finn and the girls watching TV.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Miranda said.

Rachel laughed and sat down next to them. "Thanks baby."

They sat there for a little while then Rachel had to leave.

"Okay girls I have to go and get ready for the show." Rachel said as she put her coat on. "Be good for daddy and I'll see you both in a while."

Rachel gave the girls a kiss. Finn walked her to the door.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will." Rachel said as she gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Finn said as he watched Rachel leave.

Finn went back into the sitting room and sat back down with the girls. He looked up at the family picture on the wall. He loved his little family.

A few hours later Finn and the girls got ready and left the apartment. They went downstairs and got a taxi to the theater.

Meanwhile Rachel was in the dressing room getting her hair and make-up done. She was with Chloe, the make-up artist and Natalie, another actress who was in the show.

"You okay, Rachel?" Chloe asked. "You seem a little nervous."

"I'm fine." Rachel smiled. "My daughters are coming to the show tonight."

"You have daughters?" Natalie asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Brooke is four. Miranda is three. This is their first time seeing me onstage."

"Aww Rachel. Their going to love it." Chloe said. Rachel smiled.

A while later Finn was sitting in the front row with Miranda and Brooke. A few minutes into the play Rachel finally walked onstage. The girls gasped when they saw her wearing her pink costume.

"She looks so pretty." Brooke said.

"She looks like a princess." Giggled Miranda.

Rachel looked at the girls. She smiled when she saw the faces. They never took their eyes of the stage.

After the show Rachel got changed and was getting ready to leave. She saw Miranda and Brooke run over.

"Mommy!" They both shouted.

"Hey!" Rachel said as she lifted the two girls up. "Did you like the show?"

Both girls nodded.

"You looked so pretty." Brooke said.

"Thanks baby." Rachel said.

"You were amazing" Finn said as he kissed Rachel.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel smiled.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded and they left the theater.

When they got home the girls were very tired.

"C'mon angels." Rachel said. "I'll help you get ready for bed,"

"Night daddy." Both girls said to Finn.

"Goodnight Sweethearts." Finn said as he gave them both a kiss.

"I'll see you in a minute." Rachel said to Finn as she took the girls into the bedroom.

Finn nodded and went into the sitting room. A few minutes later Rachel came in and sat down on Finn's lap.

"Are the girls asleep?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

Rachel nodded. "They fell asleep straight away. I didn't even get a chance to sing to them."

Finn smiled. "Your a great mother, Rachel. The girls loved the show."

"I love you." Rachel said.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I love you too."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

Finn gave her a confused look. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you for everything." Rachel said. "For being my friend when I was bullied. For coming to New York with me. For taking care of me. For giving me two beautiful daughters."

Finn smiled. "Rachel you don't have to thank me. I do all that because I love you."

Rachel smiled. "You have made me the happiest girl in the world. I'm so lucky to have you."

Finn gave Rachel another kiss. "I love you so much."

Rachel smiled as Finn held her tightly. Rachel was finally ready to let go of her past. She was enjoying her life in New York with her amazing husband and two beautiful daughters.

_**The End**_


End file.
